Danganronpa Ultimate Academy
by Shadow-DJ
Summary: In the school days of Hope's Peak Academy, what events can cause friendships to grow instead of despair. Many adventures await Class 78 as they have to deal with the insanity that is Hopes Peak, as well as their fellow students. While they deal with the chaos of the school, what could change the dark future we are familiar with? (Non-Despair AU. Includes V3 cast)
1. Ultimate Prologue

Well, time to start this. It's something that came to mind recently, but I think it could be a fun thing to do. Anyway, this is something I had thought of from watching some playthroughs of the games. Anyway. I do not own this series, Spike does as does Kodasha. Anyway, enjoy! (Also would like to give thanks to StarChases and CrossfireMisty with the help with this chapter)

Ultimate Prologue

(Tokyo, Japan. April 3rd, 7:50 AM. Hope Peak's Academy)

Standing before a towering building in the heart of Tokyo, a young man was looking up with a bit of intimidation clear on his face; he was a bit nervous as he stood in front of the school of his dreams; Hope's Peak Academy.

If one goes to this school, they are said to be set for life. The young man was looking at a letter, which he got from a lottery...making him the Ultimate Lucky Student. The young man rubbed his brown hair, his ahoge bouncing slightly as he ruffled it as his hazel eyes looked around. He looked at a reflective surface nearby and checked his attire: zipped-up dull green hoodie with a red stripe along the zipper with a red gasmask-like symbol on the hood, an open black jacket with gold buttons over the hoodie, black jeans, and red sneakers with white toes. But one thing that was new on this rather average attire was a four-pointed star badge with a gold crescent moon, likely something he got as a student.

"Easy Makoto...it's just a new school...it's okay." Makoto Naegi whispered to himself as he took a deep breath and walked through the gate. He looked around nervously, but saw two girls walking by him; one had an attractive build and long pink hair tied into pigtails with bright blue eyes and the other was a freckled black haired girl wearing a simple school uniform. The second noticed Makoto, who gave a smile in return and a friendly wave, which made the girl turn away suddenly, making him confused.

Makoto sighed a bit as he looked around in awe at the school; it was very clean with high ceilings, nice marble columns, a display of names of alumni, and a board filled with activities set up. Makoto looked around and nods, "Well...seems like a normal high school." He then noticed there was someone standing in front of the board...mostly due to the even bigger ahoge coming out of his snow white hair.

The other young man turned around and Makoto stopped in his tracks in shock; the young man's skin was very pale with piercing blue eyes, faint lines noticeable coming down his cheeks. His entire attire looked like an armored version of a male uniform, with glowing yellow buttons going down his torso and a right breast 'pocket' and a belt around his waist, his hands rather bulky in design and his feet looking like laceless shoes, headphone like extensions on his head. It suddenly smiled at Makoto and waved, "Hello. I am K1-B0. You can call me 'Keebo' if you wish. I am a new student here this year."

"...Nice to meet you, I'm Makoto Naegi. I kinda came here early." Makoto said sheepishly. "Sorry, um...are you a…"

"Robot? Yes. I am the Ultimate Robot. In which I am the most advanced robot on earth with the most advanced AI." Keebo said with pride...before his face gained a frown. "You do not have a problem with robots, right?"

"Of course not!" Makoto said, looking surprised at the accusation. "It's just, uh...not used to robots at a high school. They don't enlist them at my old one, you see." Keebo seemed to mull over these words and nods, understanding.

"Makes sense…" Keebo said with a small nod before they heard a chipper tone, making both turn to see a duo heading their way; leading the way is a peppy-looking blonde with an ahoge coming out of her head, the hair also decorated with music note symbol hair pieces and a pink uniform with a musical theme to it. Being dragged behind her is a young man with short black hair under a cap, and wearing a black uniform with white gloves.

"Come on! The ceremony is this way! Let's go!" the girl said with a chipper tone, as the young man just gave the two a sheepish look as he was following after her. Makoto looked at Keebo curiously, who shrugs with an audible whirling as they quickly followed after them as they went to the gym. The four entered to see...a large assortment.

' _This is definitely not gonna be a normal school…_ ' Makoto thought to himself, having looked at Keebo as a way to drive the point home once more as before him was a room with at least almost 30 other students around his age, all of them with exceptional talents...and with a lot more prestige than he's ever gotten.

However what shocked Makoto more was the bleachers at the top, which were filled with various kinds of people of various builds and appearances, some of which in lab coats and others in more casual attire...their upperclassmen from the 77 and 76th batches. This made Makoto a bit nervous, given how many of them were likely looking at the collection of students with critical gazes.

He and the other late arrivals looked around as they saw a few people arguing; "What was that comment, dickweed?" asked a young man wearing a long black jacket with a kanji of 'Crazy Diamonds' on his back, his corn-styled pompadour shaking a bit as his serpent-esque glare came down to the intense red eyes of a young man wearing a pure white hall monitor uniform, his eyebrows rather noticeable on his face.

"I am shocked that a school of such prestige would allow a delinquent like you into its hallowed grounds!" The other young man stated, his voice rather loud as a short young man just covered his ears.

"Yeesh...hey pal, you mind not wasting our oxygen shouting? It'd do us all a favor." said the kid, a cheeky grin on his face. "Also he's not that impressive; he just runs some biker gang, not like me and my secret organization, 10,000 members strong."

"Oh dear me, that is quite impressive...if it is true." said a gothic young woman with an eerie smile, tapping a metallic ring on her cheek in thought as the young boy gave her a look of annoyance.

Makoto looked around as the blonde girl who came in with him smiled at him and says, "I'm Kaede Akamatsu. And this is Shuichi Saihara, the two of us met when we arrived here and were exploring the school before the ceremony. Nice to meet you." She said with a friendly smile, which made Makoto smile as well.

"Makoto Naegi, nice to meet you." Makoto and Kaede shook hands after sharing a bow, smiling at each other as they looked around. Saihara stood by Kaede and Keebo moved away when a busty blonde girl wearing pink noticed him, a curious smirk on her face.

"Naegi...wait...I know that name…" a voice said as both Kaede and Makoto turned and saw a blue haired young woman looking at Makoto, a shocked expression on her beautiful face. She wore a simple white and blue uniform, but the star quality was there...before them was the ultimate idol.

"Wha-Maizono?" asked Naegi with shock as the girl suddenly smiled brightly and nods, giving a beaming smile. "Wait, you remember me?"

"Of course silly, we went to the same middle school, remember?" Maizono said with a chuckle, before smiling at Kaede. "And you're Kaede Akamatsu, right? The Ultimate Pianist? I saw one of your shows, you're really good."

"Oh, thank you. That means a lot coming from the ultimate idol. A lot of girls want to be like you, after all." Kaede said, giving Maizono a grin in return as Sayaka just blushed faintly at the praise, rubbing her head.

"Hey, you guys hangin' out?" asked a voice as Makoto turned and saw a punkish looking young man walking over, a white button up dress shirt opened and showing a red design on his white t-shirt and various piercings in his face. "S'up ladies, I'm Leon Kuwata...soon to be Ultimate Musician." He said, giving the girl a confident smirk...both both Kaede and Sayaka looked uneffected, exchanging a small look for a second.

"Um...were you not chosen because of your baseball talents?" Shuichi asked, looking at him with clear confusion. Leon scowled at that, making the hat-wearing young man back up nervously.

"Nah, I'm tired of Baseball...honestly never was into it. I joined because I was kinda pressured into it, you know?" Leon said, rubbing his head as Sayaka seemed to frown a bit at this, making Makoto curious to why she was so upset.

"Hey, ya mind keepin' it down? Trying to have some peace and quiet here." said a voice as Makoto turned to see the strawberry blonde from earlier, her hands on her wide hips as she gave an annoyed scowl, which still looked beautiful despite her clear annoyance.

"S-Sorry. You're Junko Enoshima, right? The Ultimate Fashionista?" Makoto said, as Junko only smirked in response to that question.

"Yep, that's me; practically a goddess in human form, I know." She said, rather hauntingly as Sayaka looked confused at that tone. She then got a serious expression on her face as the fashion icon gave Makoto a look. "Why? You one of my pervy fanboys or something, spikey?"

Makoto gained a disturbed expression at that accusation as he quickly shook his head, "N-No of course not! I-I just did some research on the Ultimates before I came here is all! I know almost everyone in the room because of it." Makoto looked around and pointed to a tall young man wearing a mask. "Like him; Korekiyo Shinguji, an anthropologist who studied some of the most obscure people in the world. And over there by him is Yasuhiro Hagakure, the Ultimate Clairvoyant." Indeed in front of the mask-wearing teen as both were looking intensely into a crystal ball was a man with dreadlocks that made it look like a sea urchin and loose fitting clothes.

"...Wow, you're good kid. You may actually prove to be somewhat interesting despite how plain you look." Junko said, a faint smirk forming on her face...one that basically said 'you'll be fun to mess with' before she headed off, the black haired girl right on her trail.

The group then heard a sound of a microphone feedback, making everyone look towards the end as they all saw a man in his mid-40s come onto the stage. His short black hair was slightly messy, with a black suit on. His expression looked rather stoic, but there was a noticeable amount of kindness in his eyes. Next to him was a man wearing a dark blue suit and a black tie, but the most striking thing would be his white hair and dark blue eyes.

"Hello everyone. I am your head master, Jin Kirigiri. Next to me is Kyosuke Munakata, the former Ultimate Leader. He will not be as around, but he wanted to share some words of encouragement to you all." Jin gave Kyosuke a nod as he walked up calmly.

"When I look into this room, I can see many potential for the future as a whole. However...I am aware that some of you are concerned given the events that have occurred a few months prior. While the investigation is still ongoing, the school has been working hard with avoiding any further incidents." At Kyosuke's comment, Junko's jaw suddenly clenched, as if annoyed by that.

Jin nods as he saw someone in the crowd; a young woman with violet hair. Their eyes seemed to meet for a few seconds before Jin got his microphone back. "In light of these events, certain things have been implemented; for example, free periods are set up for the use of learning about your talents. We wish to keep an eye on all student activity from here on. Partially to study your amazing talents, but also for the safety of everyone in the school."

"Oh this is BS…" Leon muttered to himself, crossing his arms in slight annoyance as a young man with blonde hair and glasses only looks calmly up, as if unaffected by the words the principal was speaking.

Jin nods as he says, "These rules also apply to the older students as they were here for the incidents that occured...not just the murders, but due to actions caused by a few students from the 76 and 77th batches, we ask that you are aware of some changes to the staff." He motions someone up.

Coming onto the stage was a light blue haired woman wearing a brown trench coat coming up, her mouth covered by a scarf. She adjusted it to show her mouth, giving a friendly smile. "I am Miaya Gekkogahara, the Ultimate Therapist. I am the new guidance counselor here. Your home room teachers are still busy with some business, so you will see them the first day of class."

"Indeed. She is part of our Reformation program. We have seen some background checks and realized that...given how stressful your talents can be or even some things you have done in the past, you may need someone with a kind hand and comforting words can be a good aide to you." Jin explained, looking at a few students in particular, getting either a mix of curious or insulted reactions.

Kyosuke looked calmly at them as he says, "Just because you are ultimates does not mean you are exempt from these rules either. You will still have time to master your talents, but we are wanting to make sure your safety is of utmost be thankful the school has not been closed down yet due to some problems. Thus every school day, you are expected to meet with your Homeroom teacher so you are able to be accounted for on the attendance. My old associate and classmate, Juzo Sakakura, has also gotten some of the top level security that can be possible for this school."

From the corner of Makoto's eye, he saw an intense man looking at the students with an intense look, as if expecting them to break a rule at any second. He wore a loose-fitting jacket over a white button up and a pair of slacks, his hands covered with bandages. He saw Makoto and scowled at him, making the boy quickly look away nervously.

"However, another new system we have is currently having the last of it's work being put in. It shall help us figure out what kind of problems can be dealt with instead of just letting it go under the radar. The Student Council will have a meeting place for any forms of debates or problems that can be solved within the school year. Two different batches in one year; Batch 78 chosen by my personal aide Koichi Kizakura and Class 79 chosen by other scouts." Jin continued, as some of the students gave shrugs, not even getting what he was going for. "But above all else, let us all make sure to make this school year work out together. I hope you have a relaxing rest of your day and be ready at 8 o'clock tomorrow for your meeting with your home room teachers. Dismissed." The auditorium began to get up at this as Kyosuke was heading out the back door to get out of there quickly so he can get to his main job.

Junko walked out of the auditorium, passing by most of the students as she stretched a bit, looking around. "Where are you thinking of going, Junko?" asked a voice as she looked and saw her usually quiet sister Mukuro walking up to her, her eyes looking at her calmly.

"Mmm…" Junko's face grew bored as she stretched a bit. "I dunno...they said that this first day is us getting used to the school, but what can be anything exciting here." Mukuro nods at this, rubbing her chin.

"Is there anything that would make you feel better...?" It was an innocent question, but Mukuro's hesitation with it implied she knew one of her sister's ideas. Junko crossed her arms in thought.

Junko places her hand on her temple in thought, "Well...can't attack you...we're on school grounds and the security got tighter…" She scowled in thought, ignoring the shenanigans as the older students began to leave after the freshmen.

"Uh well Junko there has to be something for you around here..." Mukuro said nervously as she saw Junko place her hand on her face, giving her a faint glare in between her pointer and middle fingers, her blue eyes seeming to be stoic, but was giving her an intense look that made the soldier quake a bit nervously. "Well I saw Matsuda on one of the podiums probably with his class...?"

This caught Junko off guard, her cheeks flushing at the idea of her crush being there. "Wait, he is here? "She suddenly got a bit shy as she began to stroke her hair nervously, looking around. "Well...um...where exactly did you see him?"

Mukuro shook her head at her sister's sudden shift as she explains, "Well he was away from the stage so I would guess he'll be coming out after our class with most of the others... we did have the entire school as an audience to our introductions as class 78 and 79..."

"Which way did you see him go?" Was Junko's big question after that, as Mukuro put her hands up in surrender as her eyes scanned the room, but then caught something.

"Speaking of the Devil…" she motions in the direction as Junko looked, and her heart actually stopped for a second not from despair, but because a familiar and welcome face was there. He wore a loose-fitting button up shirt, a black tie and a pair of slacks, his feet exposed from his open toed sandals.

The young man sighed a bit, his face showing pure annoyance after having to sit through all that. "You seem annoyed, Yasuke." A young man walked away from a big crowd to be near him, looking at him curiously. His brown hair was neck length and he wore a green suit, with a lapel badge on the right side of his collar.

"Well Kamishiro was catcalling about just about any girl in the new class... he made himself look like a dumbass." Yasuke said bluntly, his tone showing his lack of patience with one of his classmate's antics.

Soshun Murasame, the Ultimate Prosecutor, only sighed a bit as he gave a small relenting nod. "...Yeah, the list of complaints we got from him is almost as big as Hanamura...almost glad we got that Delinquency Program set up now. I think it could help a lot with the school." Yasuke gave a small scoff at that, rolling his eyes.

"If it stops the idiots from causing World War 3 in our class buildings from explosions or whatever else... or a civil war between the people in our class from the pervs annoying the girls over creeping them out... then things will work out…" Yasuke said to himself, as Soshun gave a sigh. Unaware that a pair of blue eyes were watching their every move as they stopped to lean against a wall.

"I am still sad with what happened to Kuzuryu though...I don't approve of his talent, but I am human. You'd have to have a heart as cold as ice to not feel bad for him losing his little sister…" Yasuke had to nod at that, as a deep frown formed on his face as he snapped his manga shut.

"And the school still has no news on who the killer is... and claims it could have been some pervert... despite... well you know... there is security everywhere…" Soshun nods, his face forming a deep frown as he crossed his arms.

"Yea-why do I feel like someone is staring at us?" He then looks in the site of the podium, but sees no one there and grew confused, having sworn he saw someone there...

When suddenly Junko jumps onto Yasuke from behind, a look of mischief on her face as Yasuke's face only gained a bit of a dread filled look. "Hey there, Lover~ Miss me?"

Soshun backed up a bit, shocked as many others turned to this display with shock, many having varied degrees of reactions. "What in the..?!" However, someone was very forceful with their view.

"WHAT IS WITH THAT SHAMELESS DISPLAY?!" Shouted Taka, the large browed youth pointing at them with a look of annoyance at the public display, as Yasuke just groaned, his body tense.

"I do not remember that being my name…" Junko got a cutesy smile on her face at this as she looked at him with affection.

"D'aww, you still mad I call you that?" Junko asked as Yasuke just sighed out of resignation, rolling his eyes a bit. Everyone else was still confused as Junko kept a hold on him.

Junko leans off a bit as she gives a smile, "Oh come on, Yasuke~ It's been FOREVER since we last saw each other! You should call your girlfriend more!"

Everyone else did a double take as many of them gave a shout of, "GIRLFRIEND!?" They stared at Yasuke with a mix of shock and, in some cases, jealousy and bewilderment.

However, he ignored them and gives her a small frown, "And why would I do that?" Junko just gave a scowl at that, annoyed.

"Duh, because that's what boyfriends are supposed to do! And you!" She then points at Taka, who looked around for a moment before pointing to himself in confusion. "It's none of your business what lovers do, so butt out, caterpillar brows!" Taka is just baffled at this whole thing.

Meanwhile, Leon is just groaning to himself, "Ah man, some guys get all the luck," he then snapped his fingers in disappointment, as Yasuke gave a scowl of annoyance.

"Anyway...can you please get off…?" Yasuke asked, making Junko seem to feign innocence.

"Whatcha mean?" Junko asked as a portly young man with a pompadour saw this and chuckled in a perverted manner, doing a small bow.

"Well, well...it seems the esteemed Ultimate Neurologist has been holding out on us everyone! Who woulda thought he'd have such a...delicious dish at his beck and call~." However after saying this, he saw two intense glares of cold-blooded death coming at him; one from Yasuke, whom Junko was still cuddling up to, and Mukuro who was standing near by. Teruteru, the ultimate chef, grew nervous. "U-uh...I just remembered, I left my oven on!" He then bolted out of the area quickly, leaving a dust cloud though his tone sounded...off to Mukuro for some reason.

"Anyway...can you get off of me, Junko?" Junko then seemed to realize where she was and got off, sticking her tongue out teasingly and whispered they could deal with it later, making the pink-attired inventor nearby laugh a bit.

"Oh wow not goin further? If anything the neurologist should be pretty turned on right about now considering the rack that was on his back!~" She said with a laugh as Junko did a small hand wave, shrugging her off.

"And Junko...please be quiet…" Yasuke said as Junko pouted out of annoyance.

"Aww, you never let me have any fun...well, at least your not as bad as my plain twin over there." Junko said, motioning to a facepalming Mukuro, who was likely contemplating any way to try and get out of this situation.

"...wait, they're sisters? I thought the other girl was her hype kid or something." Mondo said, scratching his head in confusion as Mukuro just buried her face in her hands.

"You ignoramus…" Byakuya Togami said calmly, the heir adjusting his glasses as Mondo whispered an annoyed tone at his remark. "They're Fraternal twins."

"...Fra...ternal?" asked Gonta Gokuhara, his hand scratching his head in confusion.

"It means we aren't identical... different eggs... not the same one... meaning different genes" Mukuro muttered, her cheeks flushed as she had to explain this but then Miu just smirked deviously a bit as she decided to mess around with them.

"Anyway who cares about that crap! Neurologist and model, are you going back to the dorms to screw like rabbits?~" She asked with a smirk, as many looked shocked.

Makoto's cheeks flushed as he asks, "Wait, they were gonna wha?!" Sayaka covered her mouth in shock, her eyes the size of pin needles.

Angie, the Ultimate artist, just giggled as she says in an amused tone, "Oh my, how scandalous!~" as Tenko Chabashira just looked baffled, the girl in the witch's outfit next to her just looking curious.

Byakuya just released a sigh, "Can you all stop talking? You're wasting precious oxygen with your dribble…" as Toko Fukawa, the ultimate writer, just nods in agreement.

Leon clenched his fist in a jealous manner as he whispers, "Aaah man, how'd that guy land the Ultimate Model?" Others were sharing his sentiments as well, all looking disappointed in themselves.

"Degenerates…" Tenko muttered to herself, as Yasuke just groaned audibly.

Soshun...is still stunned silent, as if questioning the reality of his situation right now as he looked at his friend in disbelief. Yasuke noticed it and frowns, "... You're looking at me like I have an answer to this Soshun... and all of you are either staring at me or glaring at me...fuck off." He scowled, annoyed.

Taka, realizing this situation was about to get out of control, cleared his throat as he walked up and put his hands up to try and calm the crowd. "Alright, let's avoid making a scene! What they do is not any of our business! Even if I do not believe it fits in this environment, they are to be left alone."

"Kinda too late to say that…" Junko said, muttering something under her breath as Mukuro was looking awkward about this conversation. "Hmm? Oh come on, sis. It's not like you haven't gotten these kind of questions at you, right?"

Before her sister could answer, Miu got up and asks, "So? You two gonna go have some 'private tutoring' or what?" Mukuro's eyes narrowed dangerously towards Miu, clearly annoyed with being interrupted before she could speak.

That was when someone pats Yasuke's shoulder reassuringly, making him groan audibly as a white haired young man came up, a small smile on his face as he wore a green jacket over a white styled shirt and a pair of slacks. Oh come on now, shouldn't we avoid giving Matsuda a hard time? After all, given all the incredible things he's done for the world of neurology, I would like to think this is a blessing that he can have."

A blonde wearing a kimono groaned a bit as muttered out, "Oh god, here he goes again...excuse me…" she then sticks her pinkies into her ears to try and drown his ramblings out as many from the older classes just carried on, the younger students kind of transfixed on this strange teenager.

Yasuke, seeing an exit, quickly grabs Junko's wrist and drags her away much to her confusion as Nagito Komaeda continued, "After all, with his generous spirit and his kind words, he has even helped an unworthy sort like myself! A worthless speck who had no real hope for help until we came across each other in the first year at this esteemed academy." And for whatever reason, many of the students felt like what he just said was highly inaccurate.

"What in the…?" asked a black haired girl, sharing a confused expression with a teen with a goatee, who only shrugs as he clearly had no idea what was going on.

Makoto was looking between Sayaka, who only shrugs, and Mukuro, who was looking annoyed, before giving Nagito a disturbed vibe...like he was gonna be seeing a lot of this guy if his luck had anything to say about it. "I think the psycheward is missing a patient…"

A violet haired young woman decided to just leave, muttering something about a clinical disease before leaving herself as Keebo stared in shock, unsure on how to react before noticing the one that weren't even caring at this point were just looking at Nagito with annoyance.

"Is this normal?" Keebo asked as a white haired woman with glasses over her scarlet gaze only sighed as a pink-violet haired teen in a jumpsuit just shrugs, his teeth shark-like in appearance as he chuckled.

"Who knows what goes on in that head...well, maybe Matsuda but that's about it…" as Mukuro muttered something about Yasuke not wanting to be around this whole thing, sighing in annoyance.

Soshun began to pat Nagito's shoulder, who looked at him with a friendly smile. "Ah, Muramasa, it's nice to see you too. How is the student council? I hope you are all doing well."

"Yes, yes...now come on, Nagito. Let's get you back to your class." Soshun said as he lead him away, giving the two classes an apologetic look as the 78 and 79 batches just shared equally confused expressions.

"Well...that was partially disturbing…" Came the tone from the Ultimate Martial artist, her voice stoic and calm as some of the others nod as Mahiru Koizumi, a red head from the upper class, gave them an apologetic look.

"Sorry…" She said sheepishly, rubbing her head as her classmates all had a shared look of concern. "We have to deal with him a lot, so sorry for letting you go through it…it's actually kinda normal here."

The ultimate biker gave her a baffled expression as he asks, "That shit is normal here? Yeesh...how the hell are you guys still sane?"

"Simple, you peon." Came the voice of someone that got some eyes to him; a pale young man with dual toned eyes and black hair styled upwards, a white streak noticeable in it with a flowing scarf, the bandages on his arm noticeable as well.

"Okay, how many of you assholes are gonna be insultin' me today?!" Mondo began to crack his knuckles, but was stopped by Taka before he could even move from his spot, irritating him.

The young man, Gundham Tanaka, ignored him as he continued, "We have all found ways to draw out the mere drabble that comes out of young Komaeda's mouth, and have been able to be more than just bemused by his ramblings. Even one such as I has a hard enough time keeping my concentration on my work with him hovering over me like a gargoyle on it's perch."

Leon just groaned audibly as he rubs his temple, "Okay, if someone else is gonna talk crazy, I am gonna jump out of a window!" Suddenly he saw the girl in the Kimono and Koikichi giving devious smirk at him, as Mukuro gave him a small glare that showed she wanted him too.

"Oh is that so~ I remember seeing a step ladder nearby." Hiyoko said with a smirk. "The windows can be kinda high."

"I can give you the first push out." Kokichi said deviously as Leon gave the two a horrified look, his face kinda blue in shock as a girl in a punk attire looked around curiously, scratching her horn-styled hair as she casually covers Gundham's mouth to shut him up.

"Hey, where's Matsuda and his girlfriend at?" That got Gundham to stop glaring at her as everyone looked around curiously.

"No idea…" Gonta said to himself, scratching his head. Leon just scoffed a bit, walking away as he muttered something about the two being alone, making Taka's eyes widen at the realization.

"DO NOT EVEN JOKE ABOUT THAT! THIS IS A SCHOOL! OF COURSE THEY WOULDN'T DO THAT!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, as he suddenly saw Celestia giving him a death glare that showed she was up to there with the shouting.

"And there is rules for SHUTTING YOUR GAPING HOLE!" Taka, realizing he was over reacting, quickly covered his mouth. Mondo just rubbed his sore ears from all the shouting.

"...Why? What they do?" asked Gonta, confused as Kokichi and Hiyoko looked at each other and smirks.

"Well, you see...when two people REALLY like each other, they go to be alone and-" Before Hiyoko could finish, Kokichi quickly went around her to get Gonta's attention from the young woman.

"The Birds and bees happen and they become happy...maybe with a baby too if they're lucky." said Kokichi with a chuckle...as Gonta looked in that hallway in confusion.

"What do bees have to do with babies? Is there actually bees there?" He asked, clearly confused as Hiyoko looked between him and the hall...and a bit of dawning realization hit her at this.

"...Oh dear god, you are serious. You're actually that dumb…" She muttered to herself as Mahihu and Ibuki gave her a scowl of annoyance as Hina left to get some doughnuts, Kiyo leaving with her as did some others as Sakura and Leon walked over to a muscular man from the older generations, who just laughed as he saw his old friends as Keebo was currently adjusting his ears in pain.

"Come on, you trouble maker…" A dark skinned woman wearing a white button up said, grabbing Hiyoko by the back of her Kimono. "Don't bully our underclassmen, we have enough of that with you doing that with us." Hiyoko just gave Mahiru a pouting look but the redhead just shrugs sheepishly.

Mukuro, seeing everyone was calming down, quickly snuck away.

(Hope's Peak Biology lab. Neurologist Center. 10:45)

Yasuke led her into the lab, which was a sterilized room with a few beds set up and neurology equipment. Junko looked around curiously, as she gave him a smile. "Well, this is nice and private." she said teasingly.

He sighs as he says, "You haven't seen when all the reserve students are here." That made Junko curious, tilting her head a little bit.

"Why would they be here?" She asked, blinking her eyes a bit as Yasuke sighed a bit, rubbing his head as the ahoge on his head moved faintly from his motion.

"The steering committee send them through here for check ups because they don't want to waste the faculty members' time... And because they don't care about the reserve course. They see them as sheep with money as wool... they pay to be part of a brand to be treated worse than at a normal school…" He explained, before noticing Junko's devious face was forming and felt dread form.

"Wow, they sound like a bunch of pricks...maybe I could deal with them?" She then noticed his look as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Don't smirk like that, it's weird and you're plotting." His tone was firm, as Junko tried to feign innocence.

"Whatcha mean, plotting?" She asked, trying to sound innocent but Yasuke's face became unimpressed.

"Your face... that smirk... you're thinking up something about the way the school is handling things..." He paused for a moment before he looks her in the eye and says to her with complete honesty, "you shouldn't."

"Whatcha mean? I'm not doing anything wrong." Junko said, crossing her arms as Yasuke got something out of his pocket, shocking her.

"Don't try that with me, I know you better than that." He said, as in his hand was a book with the picture of a bear on it...the left half was white with a cute appearance, but the black on the right side had a lightning bolt-styled red eye. "What is this supposed to be?"

"It's just a chibi bear, so what?" She asked as she patted her pockets. "How did I not notice you had your hands all over me?"

"...Don't say it like that, it makes me sound like a deviant. But if you say so...there are better things you could be doing... and I know how bored you can get... try to keep yourself entertained with your class okay...?"

He paused before continuing on, pressing at her.

" Also... did you forgive Mukuro...? You two have been rocky for awhile since she left because of how your family was towards her..." That made Junko frown as she crosses her arms in thought.

"I...may have done it...a little bit." she said, pinching her fingers a bit. "It's really sweet you're concerned about me though." She had a small smile at this as Yasuke just shrugs casually.

He looked at her calmly and says, "... You always did love her but you two have handled your relationship poorly... She shouldn't have left but you can't really say she didn't have a reason to... she had a lot on her plate... enough for her to leave home before entering middle school and join a mercenary group..." She crossed her arms, her gaze showing the words were having an effect on her as her face got depressed looking.

"...How come you're the only one who can make me feel bad about doing this?" she asked genuinely, looking at him as he walks over, brushing her bangs a bit.

"I'm not trying to make you feel guilty... I'm just saying it might help things for you... I don't want to see you break up the few relationships you care about... outside of me and Mukuro there isn't really anyone else you truly care about..." He said reassuringly, as she came over and hugged him tight, the words effecting her. He chuckled after tensing a bit as he asks, "Oh now you want to be close to me after spending months in America?"

Junko quickly looked up at him with a pout and asks, "Oh come on, we're finally together and you get annoyed when I want to be with you right now?"

Yasuke looked at her calmly and says, "... You've had months to come to me..." Junko looked down with a small sigh, rubbing her head against his chest.

"Blame that braindead manager of mine...I told him that I wanted at least one week off to come back. Who woulda guessed this cover job was so annoying." She said as Yasuke scowled a bit as he remembered her title.

"And I'm not exactly big on you showing everything off to other people." Junko just shrugged at her significant other's claim, frowning a bit.

"It's not like I do those weird magazines that Idol girl does…" Junko said with a frown. "Plus what I got is for your eyes only."

"...At least dye your hair back to its normal color and then we'll talk." Yasuke said with a small teasing smile, as Junko just stuck out her tongue. He then strokes her cheek before removing something from her eyes; the blue tinted contacts rested on a nearby table as he smiled, looking into a bright and intelligent set of crimson eyes. He gives her a charming smile when he sees more of the real Junko Enoshima, as she smiles in return...her eyes scanning the door with a bit of an analytical moment.

"We got at least 40 minutes for some fun…" She said with a smile as she snakes her arms around his neck. He and her shared a short kiss as he undid her pigtails, letting the puffy blonde locks go down her back as the two smiled at each other.

"I have missed you, Junko…" Yasuke admitted as the two held each other close on the bed, just taking in the alone time for a moment. Silence hanged between the two of them, as they reminisce the memories they had with each other.

After a few minutes, the two got up after relaxing as Junko put her pigtails and contacts back in for the role she had to play later on, his frown noticeable still. "Think you can avoid leaving again?"

"Given I got school here with you...I doubt I'm leaving anytime soon. Besides, we can spend a lot more time together after our homerooms." She gives him another hug, as he just chuckled a bit.

"Funny...you seem really happy, and I thought you were always bored." Yasuke said in a teasing tone, which made Junko's face suddenly turn dark red out of embarrassment as she lets go, stuttering a bit. He chuckled, knowing he's one of the few people who knew how to get her like this. "Thought you'd be expecting that, but you were surprised by it?"

"You just caught me off guard is all!" Junko said defensively...but seemed to catch what she said and thought it over, but shook it off. "Anyway...can at you at least smile a little bit? It's kinda annoying that you keep looking angry."

Yasuke sighed a bit before walking up and kissing her on the lips for about a minute, before giving her a smile, one that showed she was in the center of everything to him, her cheeks getting red from it. "Better?" She just nods with a small smile as he chuckles, "You seem a little lovestruck...surprising from the ultimate model."

"Because it's you, it's okay." She said with a small smile as they readjusted themselves. "Also who was that weird white haired kid out there?"

"Komaeda? He's one of my patients...got two dangerous diseases in his brain. It's impressive he's still alive...guess I endeared myself to him somehow." Yasuke said with a shrug. "I know it's weird that I am feeling bad for him...but he's just someone I can feel bad for."

Junko looked surprised as she says, "From you that is shocking...what's his ultimate talent then?"

"It's Luck. He's one of the lottery kids." said Yasuke, as Junko frowned as she thought it over and remembered that kid she ran into in the gym.

"Like that herbivore I met in the gym? The one with the...almost same headspike you got, how come so many people I know get those?" she asked as Yasuke covered it with a bit of an annoyed look.

"Don't associate me with the crazies from your class, please. I rather not." Yasuke said as Junko just shrugs, chuckling as they got out of the room.

"That's the weird thing...he's NOT that weird. I got a good read on him in a second," Junko said as Yasuke nods with a shrug.

"Still, at least he's not trying to undersell himself like you." Yasuke said as Junko laughed a bit, amused by that.

"Blame those Steering clowns, they wouldn't know a genius from a genus." She then saw someone was looking at them and then gave him a glare. "Beat it, pal."

"Just saying...I think you should be yourself more than this character you got going on." Yasuke said as Junko rubbed her chin and sighs a bit.

"I'll...think about it." She said as she looked around and sighs, "Mukuro, you can come out now. We didn't do anything...not without a lack of trying on my part." One of the secondary rooms suddenly opened and Mukuro got out, as she hid a knife sheath she had under her shirt.

"The others were irritating me…" She muttered as Junko just ruffles her sister's hair teasingly.

"Now now, be a good girl. We wouldn't want you to get into trouble, would we…?" Her tone showed that they had to keep things on the downlow for now, especially as she saw a few security guards were doing some patrols in a nearby hallway.

"...No, we wouldn't." Mukuro said with a sigh as she says, "So I take it then we are going to our dorms?" She gives Yasuke a small nod, which he gave in return as they saw someone carrying a large amount of luggage on a cart.

"...I brought a lot of souvenirs. Which way are the dorms so we can unpack?" Junko asked as she saw Yasuke taking some of the suitcases from him, giving the aide a nod who just sighed out of being grateful as the girls also took some of their bags off to give him some less weight.

"Come on, it's this way." Yasuke said as he lead the girls out of the biology building and to the dorms, going to a door with Junko's name on the plate. A couple doors down was Mukuro's. Yasuke was about to help Junko when he noticed a black box she was carrying. "What's in the box?"

"This? Just a toy I'm designing for funsies. You saw the design in my notebook earlier." Junko explained with a shrug as they put their bags in, Mukuro giving the two a small nod and a half smile as she went to her room with her luggage.

Yasuke nods as he says, "You can make your own modifications to where you see fit. Just don't damage it." He then saw her give him an innocent gaze, but he didn't fall for it. "Anyway, the grounds are a diamond shape so I'd suggest you study the map around here."

"Gotcha." Junko said with a small nod as she got a change of clothes out of one of her bags. "Now unless you plan on peeking, I'm taking a shower. So no funny business, kay lover?" She winked as she left, making him sigh a bit.

After hearing the door lock, Yasuke looked at the black box with a scowl before going onto his knee and opening the top up carefully as to avoid too much noise; inside was a various robotic toy parts; the outer layers looked like it had a faint layer of foam and the fur looked soft, but the left side was pure white and the right half was black, just like the picture. The head had the completed part of the white half which had a beady robotic eye, but the right half had the top layer above a joker grin totally exposed, revealing really advanced robotics.

A suspicious scowl formed on Yasuke's face as he closed it quickly, hearing Junko's humming on the other side of the door. He shook his head before leaving, bumping into someone as he left. "Hmm?" He looked and saw Makoto, who rubbed his head. "Watch where you're going, kid." He just walked right by, as Makoto got up with a small groan.

"Man, what was his deal…?" Makoto asked himself as he took a breath and sighed a bit. He walked along and saw a soda machine set up. "Hmm...I am kinda thirsty." He then got some yen out and put it in and made his selection. The machine rumbled a bit, but stopped. "Ah come on…" He then slammed his arm against it and then a can came out. "Finally…" He then picked it up...only to see a second can fall out. Makoto looked around before taking it as well. "Better go find someone who wants this extra."

As he walked away, he was unaware of a scientist was nearby the soda machine and began to write, nodding as he got a text; it read 'Izuru Project is Nearing completion...physical augmentations are nearly complete.' The man nods as he walked away.

End of Prologue

Well, gotta say this is a rather wild prologue. But yeah, this should at least begin this whole thing. And so it's known, while 77-B is likely to appear, they won't get a LOT of focus unless I have them interact with Batch 78 or Batch 79. Anyway please Read, Review and Suggest away!


	2. First Day Impressions

Okay, here's the second chapter for my Danganronpa fic. StarChases helped me out with this scenerio, but with some editing for the story's sake. Anyway, Spike Chunsoft owns the series. Enjoy!

First Day Shenanigans

(Tokyo, Japan. April 5th, 07:56. Hope's Peak Academy)

It was a rather normal day at the school as many of the students at the Reserve Course were going to class, but it was homeroom so even the Ultimates were expected to go to their first class.

Coming out to the main area, a buxom woman wearing a light blue suit was waiting carefully, looking at a list. She took a breath as she says, "This man is going to be rather interesting...Class 79's homeroom teacher came rather early, so this one should be around here some-"

Suddenly she heard the sound of someone shouting and ran over...only to see a giant of a man wearing a suit with his thick cornrows coming out of his ox mask. "I am the Great Gozo, I am going to be the inspiration for the next generation! And as that inspiration, I need to be able to help the youth of tomorrow with their path!" He started to chant to himself, as the woman looked around awkwardly.

"Um...excuse me? Gozu was it?" She asked, as the man quickly straighten up and bowed, almost embarrassed by this.

"Yes, I am...I apologize you had to see that, ma'am." Gozu said politely. The woman giggled a bit at this, "Uh...yes. I am the Great Gozu, of Class 69. Back then I was the Ultimate Wrestler. Still am, of course. I was asked to come back to this school on a special request of the Headmaster."

"I am Chisa Yukizome,the Ultimate Housekeeper. I'm the homeroom teacher for class 77-B. I'm gonna help you to my class before I have to deal with my rotten oranges." She motions him along, confusing Gozu.

"...Oranges?" he asked himself under his breath, following the shorter woman with a look of befuddlement hidden under his mask. He followed her down the halls before they came upon a classroom.

"Just make sure to make a good first impression, okay? Most freshmen Ultimates tend to be rather...unresponsive to authority figures at first. At least from my experience. Class 79 seem to be rather wild, at least compared to my kids. Your's should be rather docile in comparison. Just be a good authoirty figure and I know you can do a good job." Chisa reassured with a smile as Gozu nods.

Gozu took a breath as Chisa went along, "Okay...gotta make a first good impression...gotta inspire them." He then took a breath before opening the door. "GREETINGS STUD...ents…" He awkwardly stopped when he saw that he only had a few students.

In the room was Makoto Naegi, who gave a shocked look to him as next to him was Sayaka Maizono, the Ultimate Pop Sensation. Also in the room was Kyoko Kirigiri, the Ultimate Detective as the purple haired maiden gave a calm gaze. "Hello sir!" Kiyotaka Ishimaru said with a small bow as Chihiro Fujisaki just kinda awkwardly sat in her seat.

"Wh-What's with hte mask?" asked Toko Fukawa in a faint stutter, playing with her braid nervously as she eyed the giant of a man in the room. Sakura Ogami, a fairy muscular white haired woman, looked up with her new friend Aoi Asahina, who also looked up with a smile.

"...One, two, three…" Gozu counted the ones that were here. "Eight of you. There's supposed to be 16, so half of you are missing…"

"May wish to recount that, sensei." a voice said as Celestia Ludenberg arrived, smiling with a demure grin. "I apologize for being late. I was finishing up some tea in the cafeteria...it took some time for them to get my Royal Milk Tea correct."

"..." Gozu took a breath as he gave a small nod, as if understanding. "Fair enough...I would like a forewarning in the future, miss Ludenberg." Celestia nods with a msile. "Though in the words of my college here...it appears that the other 7 are rotten oranges, as she put it."

"Rotten oranges?" asked Sayaka, clearly confused. She looked at an equally confused Makoto, who just shrugs.

"I believe I get what he means! He means they're not respecting the newly established rules of the school; the one that requires Ultimates to be in their Homeroom classes!" Ishimaru called out as Gozu gave a nod.

"Correct. Other classes have the usual blazedah approach, but this is to make sure we have a headcount of all students." Gozu said with a small grunt of annoyance. "So...we need to find them and make sure they aren't causing any trouble."

"U-Um...we may not need to worry about Byakuya Togami. I kinda ran into him...he said he would come to class after getting some books from the library…" Toko explained nervously, poking her fingers together. "He just told me to...'run along and go to class.'"

"So at least he has a spot where he's at...that is somewhat reassuring." Gozu said wtih a small nod. Just as he said that, Byakuya arrived with a few books.

"Apologies for being late." Byakuya said in a calm tone as he took his seat, as Gozu just nods as he looks to see who's still missing...and frowned slightly underh is mask before he sees Mukuro arriving, a stoic look on her face before sitting down.

"So...it appears that Mondo Owada, Hifumi Yamada, Yasahiro Hagakure, Leon Kuwata and Junko Enoshima maybe trouble makers...at least with how tardy they are…" Gozu said in slight annoyance as Makoto quickly got up.

"U-Um, maybe there's a good reason they're late?" Makoto said sheepishly, as Gozu gave an eyebrow raise under his mask. When Gozu was about to say something, they hear the slight hum of a motorcycle as they all go to the window to see Mondo arriving and stopping, looking aggravated as he sat in a Crazy Diamond-inspired motorcycle.

Gozu opened the window and shouts, "Are you Mondo Owada?" Mondo looked around and then looked up to the window.

"Yeah! Can't find a damn parking spot for my bike!" Mondo called up to them. "For some damn reason, there was a traffic jam about a mile long! I had to go off road to even get here!"

"Traffic jam…?" Makoto looked at his cell phone to check any news...and got a flat look. "I think one of our upperclassmen maybe involved there."

"Just park it in the teacher's parking! I'll tell the headmaster." Gozu called down, slightly aggrevated at this point as Mondo gave a thumbs up and drove in that direction, as Gozu just groaned a bit.

"Not exactly making the best impression…" Chihiro said to herself, slightly nervous at the giant's anger as Byakuya just gave a nonchalant look.

"So it looks like we got four stragglers left." Celeste said with a polite tone, looking at this curiously. "You know where any of them are?" She looked at the others curiously.

"...I have an idea of where my sister is." Mukuro said with a msall sigh. "She's likely with the second years. Her boyfriend is with them. And I think Yamada is still at his room."

"...I'll be right back then." Gozu muttered in annoyance as he walked out of the room, as some of the class quickly followed him to make sure they weren't gonna be in too much trouble.

Sometime later, they were at the Dorm rooms with Gozu going to the one with Yamada's name on it. He then knocked hard on it, knocking it off the hindges. "GAAAAAAH!" Hifumi screamed out in surprise. "You mind!? I'm still writing in here?!"

"Its time for homeroom! Bring your writing with you to class if it's important!" Gozu yelled in annoyance as he went in. The others just watch awkwardly as the sound of a scuffle is heard as soon Hifumi was dragged out with a backpack on, looking scared as the giant of a man dragged him out. "Lets get Miss Enoshima now…"

Mukuro looked at the door with a frown as she asks, "What about the property you just broke?"

"I'll fix it after we get everyone aquainted. I promise on that much." Gozu siad calmly as he drags a scared Hifumi behind him as the others quickly followed after him.

When they got to the floor with the second years, Junko was smiling as she was sneaking a peak into the home room of 77-A, hteir teacher giving them a talk about how happy he was to see them again this year. A small doll-like boy was relaxing while a young man was making sure a flower arrangement was set up correctly. The one that did get her eye however was Matsuda, who just looked bored.

"Hey Enoshima! I got that lemonade you asked for!" Leon Kuwata said, coming over with a smirk as he gave her a canned drink. "So...you wanna walk to class together?"

"How about you go on ahead and I'll catch up?" Junko said flatly as a deep 'ah-hem' was heard as they quickly turned to see Gozu with the rest of their class, the giant looking annoyed with Mukuro was bemused at best towards Leon. "And you are?"

"I'm your new Homeroom teacher." Gozu said calmly as Leon and Junko shared a look as they quickly came over, Leon giving a sheepish look.

"Sorry...ran into Enoshima and got her a drink is all, honest." Leon said nervously as Gozu just gave them an intese look, his eyes seeming to shine a bit in annoyance. "...You looking for Hagakure at all? Because I think I saw him near the vending machines actually."

"Doing what?" Asked Makoto in confusion as Leon just gave a small shrug, putting his hands behind his back.

"Looked like some sort of con or something? Said he was gonna sell his forutnes for about 850,000 yen. Sounded stupid to me honestly." Leon admitted as Gozu just gave a growl of annoyance as he stomped ahead.

"I think Hagakure may have hit a nerve…" Makoto said nervously as Junko looked curious.

"Yeah, he looked mad...lets watch the carnage unfold." Junko said with a small smirk as she finished her drink and tossed it into the trash can, running after him.

"Hey!" Mukuro said as she followed after, with the others following suit. As they did so, they were unaware of a man in a lab coat quickly coming into the room that Junko was looking into, as Yasuke went to the door in confusion as the man whispered something to him...making his eyes widen in shock.

"No running in the halls!" Taka said, doing a power walk after them. Down the hall, Mondo was going up the stairs as he was looking over a map.

"1-A...1-A...where the hell is this classroom?" Mondo muttered to himself as he then noticed yasahiro set up, smirking a bit as the pompador-haired biker looked confused as several studnets were around him. "What the…?"

"Hey there, my intrepid classmate? You want to know your future? I got a 33% chance of being right. That's a one in three chance." Yasahiro said with a smirk as some students were looking curious at this. "First trial is 10% off!"

Mondo was about to say something, when a voice thundered, "YASAHIRO HAGAKURE!" Gozu was stomping over, as the other students bolted, as Yasahiro screamed in fear.

"Ah crap, they found me! And they sent a masked mercenary!" Yasahiro said as he ran down the stairs, as Gozu growled in annoyance before...he opened the window and jumped through it, leaving Mondo completely stunned as he looked out of it.

"What the fuck?!" Mondo yelled out in total shock as the others ran over to him, as he looks at them with surprise. "He jumped out the fucking window!" Then there was a thud on the ground as they all went to look out the window to see...he was unscathed.

"And...he's fine." Sakura said, slightly impressed by his form as Yasahiro was now outside but bumped right into an annoyed Gozu, who grabbed him by the back of his shirt and dragged him along as he was kicking and screaming. "...Lets head back to our classroom." The others just nod in agreement, while Mukuro just looked very annoyed to say the least.

When they got there, they saw Yasahiro had a chair at the ready while Gozu was just annoyed. "Look man, I said I'll pay the debt when I get the money for it! Don't take my organs!"

"...What…?" Asahina asked in clear confusion, not knowing the context as she looks at Gozu just gave an annoyed sigh.

"So...is this all 16 of you?" Gozu asked, rubbing his head at this as they all gave a nod as they sat down, Mondo forcing Yasahiro to sit down. "Okay...I'll admit, this is not how I wished to introduce myself as your new Homeroom teacher."

"You mean grabbing two of us and breaking down my door?" Hifumi asked nervously as Gozu just gave a small nod.

"It's quite undignified for a teacher…" Mukuro said calmly, her eyes narrowing abit. "Though given we spent a lot of time of home room looking for these four, what do you have to do now?"

"...You make a fair point there. Though Yasahiro will have to do some detention work for his con he tried to pull earlier...I just wish to say this at least; After the incident in the Reserve STudents last year, the headmaster wishes for us teachers to keep a firm eye on our new students and old."

"So...he wants to protect us?" Kyoko asked, a hint of bitterness in her tone that very few could catch. However both Junko and Makoto both picked up on it, both looking towards her curiously.

"Indeed. We have three years together in this academy, so we need to make this time to connect together as classmates and, perhaps, as friends. We can foster a hopeful future together if we work together at it." as Gozu continued his speech, Junko did a faint joking gag as Mukuro just gave a soft chuckle at her sister's antics.

"Why not just focus on our own personal goals however?" Mukuro asked, crossing her arms a bit after getting serious as Sakura stroked her chin.

"I believe he means more that we see each other as individuals, not just by our talents." Sakura said calmly as Gozu nods in agreement. "Which makes some sense...we could be opened to new views and expand our skils."

"I mean, I can kinda see Sayaka helping me with my talent change, but that's kinda-" before Leon could finish, Gozu was suddenly infront of his desk, a glower coming out of his mask. Leon quickly sat up nervously.

"...While the Steering Commitee could potentially change your title if you prove you have a talent the scouts were unaware of, it does not mean that you can change it whenever you want." Gozu stood up at this as he looks at everyone. "For example, my title here was Ulitmate Wrestler. Anyone know why?"

"Duh, you're strong aren't ya? You could likely stop a rampaging truck if you wanted." Mondo said as Gozu gave a soft chuckle.

"I maybe strong now...but was I always? No. I had to build my strength; forge my body as it is under the intense pressure for my own goals. I had support along the way and that helped me reach my peak and got me into becoming the wrestler I am today. I did not just become a wrestler over night...no, my dream had to be worked hard for it. Even if some got in by luck…"

Makoto groaned a bit as he says, "Here we go…" He got ready for a taunt...but then he felt a surprisingly fatherly touch from Gozu, patting his shoulder in a reassurance. The others were quite surprised with how gentle the goliath was being with the much smaller student.

"Even they have potential for greatness. If they apply themselves and work on the bonds with each other, we can all grow stronger together. There is no need to go against each other to the top, we all come here to bring a brighter future." Gozu said with a small nod, as Byakuya seemed to have a small smirk of approval at the mention of people with some talent working at it, as did Taka who seemed to beam with pride. He then looks at Leon with a small look. "So...what are you planning on being?"

"U-Uh...Ultimate Musician? I mean, I know there's one in Class 77, but I mean we got two Lucky students and two detectives. Why not two musicians?" Leon said nervously.

"...First of all, the other detective in class 79 is based on Police work, and our Detective is a freelancer. Different distinctions. And two...can you even PLAY an instrument?" Gozu asked, his tone flat.

"...I was going for Punk. I mean, you don't have to be that good for Punk, right?" Leon asked sheepishly, as Gozu only stared flatly. Sayaka slowly gave him a faintly offended look.

"Th-that's beyond idiotic. You can't be a musician without knowing how to play an instrument." Toko stuttered out, as some of the others gave nods in agreement.

"Okay, here's what I understand; you would have to the notes mean, how high and low to work it, how to make sure any of your instrument's are well maintained, how to keep your voice steady and practiced and all other sort of factors. Baseball is likely more complex than we give it credit for, yes? Like any sport?" Gozu said, as Leon gave a shrug.

"I guess...I mean, you gotta know how to pitch the ball in the correct way, gotta make sure you know how to hit the ball correctly and at what time, and…" Leon then realized what he was saying as Kyoko and some of the others were giving him smirks. "Ah god damn it, my cousin is rubbing off on me!"

"At any rate, I do have some ideas we could do for our activities in the future for home room. But as for now, I do need to make sure we can be ahead of the curb as to avoid any future misgivings with the tardiness issue."

"Oh come on, we don't need a damn babysitter!" Mondo called out, much to Taka's resignation as he gave him a glare. Chihiro and Hiro both got between the two as to avoid any arguments.

Gozu then saw Mukuro raised her hand. "Yes?" The soldier nods as she stood up so the others could pay attention to her.

"That would be fine...but Homeroom is now over. You can't keep us here for any longer than that." Mukuro said calmly as Gozu looked at the clock at this and saw they were past it. "And as you said, we have our own freedom to do with as we please after homeroom. And I think you really need to rework your methods as a teacher, given you could have disrupted other teachers with the go-around yo had earlier. We are just here to grow our talents, nothing more so we can pass the practical. Anything else could be arbetuary and a waste of time, especially my own."

Gozu was silent for a time, making a few of the students tense up. He then took a sigh as he says, "Very well then. I shall see you all on Monday...if you truly do see this place as where you wish to be and not just a stepping stone for the future." He then gives a curt bow as he headed out.

Junko chuckled a bit as she says, "At least things weren't boring…" She then took notice of something. Mukuro followed her eyes and she saw that the other 14 students had varied expressions on their faces on what just occured.

'He seemed rather...depressed.' Makoto thought, his eyes glued to the door as Mukuro didn't seem apologetic towards what she said. Mondo sighed a bit, scratching the back of his head as he picked up his bookbag.

"Hey Naegi, you okay?" Sayaka asked as she looked at him with concern. Leon turned to him, still in his seat as Makoto sighed a bit.

"He just seemed...sad." Makoto said, catching a few off guard. Mukuro raised a brow at this, slightly surprised he was caring about someone he had just met.

"He's a masked man in a suit, how can you tell how he is emoting? I am a bit perturbed that they hired a man that boisterous to be a teacher." Byakuya said, crossing his arms a tad.

"I felt it too...I mean, I just have htis bad feeling that we may have really upsetted him. Ikusaba, you think you could have maybe worded that-" Before she could finish, she saw the two sisters were heading out.

"No, I do not. Why would I?" Mukuro asked calmly as she turned around. "We saw how he's doing his job so far."

"Yeah, he broke my door down! And jumped out of a window! He's a total psychopath!" Hifumi said in annoyance as Taka frowned at the disrespect the teacher was getting.

"Has anyone not heard about Class 77-B? Compared to their counterparts in the A class, that is a bunch of deliquents who have caused non-stop chaos. PErhaps other teachers have given advice to deal with the rowdier students and he misjudged us due to this being his first day! Anyone can make these kind of mistakes!"

"Yeah, he could have just misinterpreted advice he was given. I Don't think he'd a bad guy...rather, I think he's just too enthusastic about this and he just got a little overboard." Makoto said as Junko just gave a sigh, crossing her arms.

"Look, it's sweet you two are concerned about him. Makes ya great teachers pets." That got some annoyed looks from the two in questions. "But I can at least tell he's just a overly enthusastic teacher who just sucks at his job. A lot of the teachers here do." Mukuro just nods at this.

"The school clearly chose the wrong person for the job, that is all there is too it. Junko, you got anything you plan on doing?" Junko mused at her sister's words as she giggled a bit.

"Lets hang out with Yasuke. I want to tease him a bit." She giggled as the two sisters went out, as Makoto and Mondo headed to their next classes. The rest stayed behind as they were thinking things over.

"...I do agree with you three though, Asahina." Sakura said calmly, making the swimmer look at her with surprise. "He appeared to have wanted to make a good first impression, but given outside circumstances...it seemed his self esteem could have taken a hit."

"I feel bad for him too…" Chihiro said shyly. "I think he just wants to do a good job...and he seems to genuinely want what's best for us."

"He could be a bit more calm about it however…" Celeste pointed out, as SAkura gave her a small look.

"You were one of the late parties, Ludenberg." Sakura said calmly as they went out, as they caught up with Mondo and Makoto who were looking over the map of the school.

"I am just saying...this idea for the first class being mandatory is quite silly…" Celestia said with a small shrug.

"Didn't it become that because someone was either gutsy or stupid enough to kill the Kuzuryu's girl?" Mondo asked as he came over. "I can actually kinda see why...my bro told me that no one messes with that family and tells the tale. Maybe they're trying to make sure no one gets hurt from them." Yasahiro's face went a little blue at the mention of that family.

"That...and rumors about the security chief, Sakakura...rumors say he's a bit of a bully to students who fall out of line." Sakura said calmly, making Makoto nervous.

"So...you think he's also wanting to protect us from that Sakakura guy…?" Makoto asked nervously, as Leon gulped a bit as did Yasahiro.

"Just give me some weapons and I can deal with him personally." Mukuro said simply, as everyone almost jumped when she and Junko were coming back, as Junko had forgotte her bag.

"Jeez, don't do that…" Sayaka said with a bit of apprehension in her tone, Hifumi and Taka nodding in agreement.

"We can't bring weapons to the main buildings anyway! Weapons are for the designated training labs!" Taka said with a small frown. "Anyway, what is this about a murder?"

"...Apparently there was a murder and then a disappearance in the reserve course. They are likely being investigated now. The murder of Natsumi Kuzuryu...and the suspicious disembarkment of another reserve student named Hajime Hinata." Kyoko said calmly, as the others got confused.

"Suspicious how?" Asahina asked nervously as Kyoko just sighs.

"I do not know…" Kyoko sighed a bit as the group went along before seperating out, walking right by class 2-B.

Inside, Chisa was smiling at her rather rowdy class were enjoying a party to welcome her back, as Nagito was there as well. "Thanks for the beginning of a new hopeful year." Nagito said, as they all tapped their soda glasses together.

"And you're lucky the principal covered your ass for that incident...seriously, giant dog?" Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, the Ultimate Yakuza, asked with a bewildered tone.

"You are lucky my hell-beast was augmented by that elixer the masked witch or else you would be rotting in the 9th level right now…" Gundham Tanaka, the Ultimate Breeder, warned as his mix-matched eyes narrowed to his friend.

"Hehehe...yeah, I'm just happy that those three didn't get expelled...that talk about the Reformation program kinda gave them a chance too. It's truly a thing of help to many of us." Nagito said with a smile as Peko PEkoyama noticed Chiaki was looking outside with a hint of sadness.

"Hey, are you alright?" Peko asked, concerned for her Class representative as the gamer looked up.

"Oh...um, I'm just...thinking." Chiaki sighed a bit. "A friend of mine hasn't messaged me back in awhile...I guess I'm just worried is all…" The others looked at her with concern, looking at each other.

(Elsewhere…)

In a hidden base under the school, a scientist was nervously leading Yasuke ahead down a hallway. Yasuke frowned as he looked around the halls of the silver building. "Okay, where the hell are we and why is it under the school?"

"Look...do not get mad…" The scientist said nervously as they went into a laboratory where he sees a strange device is set up and opened, the scientists trying to revitalize someone.

"Come on...we can't let him die...not now! We are so close!" a scientist said nervously as Yasuke looked around and saw a pile of papers on a desk and frowned as he recognized his work.

"Ah, Matsuda...we need you to operate on this student. Quickly." One of the scientists said as they gave him tools, with him calmly putting on a coat over his uniform and a mask and hairnet to keep his hair out of the situation.

"Better explain to me after I'm done saving his ass…" Matsuda said flatly as he got one of the tools out and read the name on the file…'Hinata, Hajime.' He then began to work, the other scientists looking concerned as he worked on the young man.

(In another part of the school)

With Class 79, the students were in the cafeteria with a giant of a man. His skin was dark and rather sizable, wearing a farmer attire with a straw hat around his neck and a large toothy grin on his face, his afro noticeable as he raised his glass. "Well, at least today we can say our first day is a success! And with minimal damage to the school." His voice was shockingly high pitched, which would unnerve some of the students a bit.

"At least you weren't flipped for no reason...ow…" Shuichi groaned as he rubbed his arm as Tenko just took a sip of her soda, not looking apologetic at all.

Maki had a calm look, the dark haired woman looking around as she saw Mukuro and Junko walking by the cafeteria...her body seemed to tense up for some reason. Mukuro and her shared a glance for a small moment but Mukuro kept moving along.

"Hey Maki, you okay?" Kaede asked in concern as she snapped out of it as she just gives a curt nod.

Bandai gave a friendly smile as he says, "Well, just be careful with how things are." He then looked up curiously when he saw Gozu coming around from a department building; a tool kit. "One sec, kiddos." He then got up and ran over to Gozu. "Hey Gozu, you doing okay?"

"I...may have left a not-so-great first impression on my class." Gozu said with a small sigh under his mask. "Some of my students were unable to get in on time and, well...yeah."

"Well, it is our first real day at the job." The Farmer said wtih reassurance. "Just do what you need to do...and maybe plan out the second day. I'd also suggest an apology if you do feel like you did something wrong."

Gozu took a moment to take in the older man's words as he gave him a nod. Bandai just smiled as Gozu went on ahead, heading towards the dorm with the tools in hand.

On the other end of the hallway, Mukuro heard a beep as she looked at her cell phone and frowned. "What is it?" Junko asked in confusion as Mukuro showed she was tracking someone. "Ooooh, you looking for someone?~ You know I'm with Yasuke."

"It's...actually him. I had him tagged so that way we can keep an eye on him just in case anything happened, but the pinging is coming from...under the school." Mukuro said, clearly a bit confused. "We should look into this."

"...yeah, we should." Junko said with a frown as the two went ahead, walking by other students as they followed the signal. The two spent around the school, spending most of the day looking for a way to find the way underground before it was the afternoon. They then found the statue of the school's founder and pressed some buttons.

The ground opened up as Mukuro walked down the stairs, getting her gun at the ready as she and Junko listened around as they saw the halls were empty. They strained their ears as the sound of Mastuda is heard at the end of the hall.

"I was able to stablize him...but what the fucking hell is wrong with you? Using this kid as a lab rat?" Matsuda asked in clear anger. "And using my research for it no less!"

"L-Look, it was the Steering Commitee. They wanted to create the ultimate hope, and this boy was the volunteer." A scientist explained as the two sisters snuck ahead, looking into the room as Matsuda was glaring at scientist, wearing a doctor's robe. "It was lookimg promising, but it seemed we understimated the mind when we were done augmenting his body the past few months."

"Are you retarded or something? You steal my research but don't even fucking read it!?" Matsuda asked in a fit of rage, grabbing the scientist by the collar in anger.

"L-Look, I know it looks bad, but-" the older man stopped when the teenager gave him a death glare.

"'Looks bad' is putting it lightly, you a-hole! This guy was almost killed by you bunch of yahoos! I might not sue you for stealing my research if you delete what you stole from me and make sure the steering commitee know I'm not gonna get off their backs if they pull something like this again." Yasuke then heard a gunshot in the air as the scientists all jumped as Mukuro glared ahead.

"A'RIGHT, AGAINST THE WALLS YA BUNCH OF LAB MONKEYS!" Junko yells out, her tone commanding and serious as the scientists all backed up nervously as Mukuro gave the head scientsit a glare.

"Junko, Mukuro? What the hell…?" Yasuke asked in clear confusion before he frowned deeply as Mukuro loaded her gun at the scientists, who all went to the wall. JUnko then skipped over to the outcold Hajime and began to poke him.

"Hey, hey buddy. You awake? HEy, hey, heyheyheyheyhey!" She kept poking him in the cheek to get a reaction out of the comatosed young man before Yasuke got her to back up.

"He's just got done with brain suguary. What the hell are you doing here, Junko?" he asked as Junko tried to play it off innocent with a sparkly eyed look...but he just gave a scowl in return.

"Ugh...fine. Mukuro had you chipped so you wouldn't get hurt and we saw the signal was coming underground. We spent the whole day looking for you and found the door by the statue. We come here and we find you playing doctor with the guy with the long hair on the bed." She motions to Hajime. "By the way, what the hell is going on here?!"

"I can ask you the same question, Junko. Were you looking for something?" Yasuke asked with a frown as Junko gave a sigh at this, crossing her arms over her bust.

"Okay, yeah. My sis and I heard rumors of some weird crap going on here at this school, and I wanted to see what it was. I wasn't expecting...whatever the hell this is." Junko admitted as the scientists got nervous.

"t-The steering committee at the school wanted to create the Ultimate Hope by cominbing all the talents into one person." the scientist explained, as Mukuro gave them a faintly raised eyebrow in response.

"That...That's really kinda dumb! Ultimate hope? Who the hell would want that!?" asked Junko with a bit of disgust in her tone, which Yasuke caught but frowned a bit at.

"Okay, what's going on in here?" A voice asked as the three students turned to see Juzo Sakakura coming in with security, as he looked around and saw the outcold Hajime as a bit of a cold sweat went down his face.

"Could ask you the same question, big man." Junko said with a small smirk. "How about you put your hands up like a good boy and we can talk it out."

"Hey, listen here you litt-"

 _BANG_

Juzo looked down at a gunhole in the ground as Mukuro glared at him, "Don't insult my sister...the next one will go through your eyes if you don't cooperate." the soldier warned. Juzo just sighed as he and the security detail did what they were told, as Yasuke grew concerned.

"So, what's your play in this?" Junko asked with a frown to the larger man.

"No idea on my end...he doesn't give a crap about the Reserve Students." Yasuke said with a frown. "After all, if that was the case, those two girls would have gotten found out what had happened...so far all that's known it's that it's based around the Kuzuryu family."

Juzo gave a defiant glare at this, which Junko found as she gave a scowl in return for his lack of cooperation. "Hey Muku, aim inbetween his legs this time. That may get him to talk."

"Wait-wait-wait!" Juzo quickly said as Junko and Mukuro both smirked at this, getting something out of this. "L-Look, it was after the second girl died. We kinda had a...disagreement."

"...You're the Ultimate Boxer, ain't ya?" asked Junko as she looked at Hajime curiously, as Yasuke scowled.

"You scum...attacking a student?" Yasuke asked in disgust, scowling all the while.

"AND there's the bruises…" Junko said, seeing some on his face after a closer inspection. Juzo noticed this and growls out.

"Look, it's not like I wanted him to end up here! The kid should have not stuck his nose into private affairs. Besides, I was trying to help find out what's been going on at this school." Juzo explained as Junko peaked under Hajime's shirt.

"AND even more bruises...and he's actually kinda ripped. He's kinda on your level, Yasuke." Junko looked up and gave Juzo a frown. "Also...you're the Ultimate Boxer...he's a normal kid. You do the math on this one."

"Just pathetic you even went that route…" Yasuke muttered in anger as Juzo just frowns, gritting his teeth at this. Junko noticed this and grew a smirk at the despair he was feeling for his actions.

"At least you are AWARE of your pathetic nature." Junko said with a small shrug. "Okay, lets get this gravy train a'rollin'. Mukuru, think you and muscles there can get this kid to a safe place?"

"Mukuro, you're okay helping with the other stuff. I'll help Sakakura get Hajime to my lab. Junko...we need to have a talk." Yasuke said with a frown as Junko nods.

Juzo helped Yasuke get Hajime over his shoulder, unaware of a faint opening of his eyes...both dark red for a moment but one seemed to be losing the red coloring before closing. "Hey...you, soldier girl. Can you help my men escort these scientists to the headmaster?" He asked as Junko gave a nod to Mukuro as the guards and the soldier went ahead. Junko looked around as everyone left, crossing her arms in thought.

'This may complicate things...big time…' She thought with a small frown before following after them.

It was late afternoon and almost night time when they got Hajime set up in the Neurology lab, as everyone else left but Yasuke and Junko. "God this day was a mess…" Yasuke groaned out as Junko gave a nod

"Yeah, first day here and this stuff happened...never saw it coming, honestly." She then saw Yasuke give her a look. "...What?"

"First that weird doodle, then the robotic parts...and now this. Junko, what is going on here? What are you up too?" Yasuke asked as Junko frowned a bit...but sighed, knowing he'd keep prying.

"Look...lets just say things have been...kinda boring for me recently. I've been going through routines and my brain had been getting more and more need of a stimulius." She sighed as she says, "The whole 'hope' thing is kinda boring since it keeps failing...and I kinda want something that can excite me, you know?"

"...I can help you, you know. Not in hurting people, but I am willing to help you at least with this problem." Yasuke said as he strokes her cheek. Junko gave a raised eyebrow at this, curious. "Look...maybe you could...move your stuff in with me? If you haven't fully unpacked yet that is."

"...Ooooo, that may actually make things a bit chaotic~! And given what just happened, not like the school can refuse you letting your girlfriend stay in your room!" Junko giggled out loud at this, finding some joy in this. "Oooh man they're not gonna like this...but that makes it more fun for us!"

"Though some ground rules will needd to be established for this deal to work out for the two of us...for one thing, I want you to actually look like yourself. Not this weird character you're trying to pull off." Yasuke said as he motions to her hair. "Your real hair and eye color...and maybe a compromise on your outfit so guys stop eyeballing you. It's pissing me off."

"Okay, koay...though so you know if the deal doesn't work out...lets just say irony bombs will hit this place big time." Junko said with a small smirk as he nods at this, sighing a bit as he came over to her.

"Then...I'll do my best to win you over…" Yasuke then let her hug him, making his cheeks redden slightly but he hugged her back. "I love yo, Junko...I really do."

"...Love you too, Yasuke." Junko said, gripping him tightly.

"Look...I want you to be happy no matter what. And I don't want to see you hurting yourself or someone else...so I'm gonna try my best. I don't want to lose you." Yasuke muttered, as Junko's hand gripped his shirt tightly...showing her own apprehension.

"So...um...who's gonna watch him?" Junko asked, a little quiet as she looked at the outcold Hajime in the bed, hooked up to stuff.

"...I'll have a staff member look after him. Come on, lets head to our new room." Yasuke said as he put an arm around the girl, who smiled at him as they walked out of the neurology lab.

Unbeknownst to them, Hajime groaned as his eyes started to open for a brief moment. "Where…?..." He grew quiet again as he went back to sleep.

(At the Class 78 Dorms)

Class 78 were in the lobby area of the dorm building, as aides were taking Junko's luggage to another building. Most of them kept to themselves mostly, as Makoto put a package into a mailslot near by.

"Well...he fixed my door…" Hifumi said, coming in rather awkwardly as he sat down by Yasahiro, who rubbed his head.

"So...what're we gonna do on Monday?" asked Hiro as everyone looked around.

"Simple; we just show up on time and we don't be a headache like that rowdy bunch of delinquents in 77B." Byakuya said simply, looking up calmly. "Simple answer to a simple problem. For now, lets all get some rest."

The others nod at this, heading upstairs to their respective dorms, unaware of the insanity that had just occured earlier. Mukuro however was already in her room, curled up in deep thought as she looked out the window. It was a crazy first day at this academy…

And it's not likely going to be the last.

End of Chapter 2

Well, that was a very long wait. Sorry about that, been doing other projects and been really looking back into these characters. Especially with ideas for interactions and other day to day things they could go into. Anyway, please Read, Review and Suggest away!


	3. Choosing A representative

Okay, to make this clear again; StarChasers and Crossfire, as well as a new helper named Novah, helped me with this story. I talked a lot of the stuff with these three in particular, as well as Spirit Soldier and Wesst1. May include Lucky Soldier if they're also open. Anyway, Spike Chunsoft owns Danganronpa, not me. Enjoy!

Choosing a Representative

(Tokyo, Japan. Hope's Peak Academy. April 6th, 08:50)

In Yasuke and Junko's room, the two were fast asleep having had an...exciting night to say the least as Junko yawned. She put on a bathrobe to get ready for a shower as she smiled at a ruby ring with an intricate design to it; a promise ring, close enough to an engagement ring. She smiled as she remembered what happened last night.

(Last night…)

 _Junko hummed as she had finished her shower, sighing a bit as she soon started to look through some red hair dye that Yasuke got for her. She looked at the mirror and nods, smiling as she had finished it. Her blonde locks were now a dark ruby in tone and, after realizing it, took out the blue tinted contacts to reveal her true eyes; a brilliant crimson that showed her intellect more._

" _Heh, still look good as a redhead." She winked to herself as she came out of the bathroom in a towel, and saw Yasuke was looking over the robotic bear. "Oh, so you saw my little teddy?"_

" _Junko, what is with all this mechanical stuff?" Yasuke asked simply, giving her a concerned frown as she gave a sigh._

" _Look...it's for a little social experiment I was wanting to do. It was what I was talking about earlier; I wanted to see the true value of hope or despair, to see which actually could win out in the end. My mind goes about 300 miles per hour, so I needed to do something that kept me stimulated." Junko admitted, sighing a bit. 'Man being this honest is hard...gotta keep SOMETHING secret…'_

" _What about Mukuro? Does she know what you're doing?" Yasuke asked, frowning a bit. "You include her in as a way for you to forgive her?"_

" _...Maybe." Junko said sheepishly, knowing lying at this point would be pointless. Yasuke gave her a frown as she says, "What? What do you want from me?"_

" _Just...talk to her okay?" Yasuke said as Junko crossed her arms a bit, looking slightly upset._

 _Junko looked up at him with her crimson eyes and asks, "And what would you do…?"_

 _Yasuke frowned at this, thinking it over...before nodding. "Guess my deal has to get a little sweeter than." He then got a small black box out of a drawer and adds, "I wanted to save this for Graduation, but…" He then opens it, revealing the ring as Junko's eyes widen. "I promising this...as soon as we can, I'm making you my wife, Junko Enoshima."_

" _...Yasuke…" She had a smile on her face as the two shared a kiss as she put the ring on with a smile. "Guess we should...celebrate~." The two smiled at each other as they turned off the light._

(Present)

Junko blushed a bit at the memory but shook her head, "no. Nononono. Don't be acting like a schoolgirl, Junko." She reprimanded herself before hearing Yasuke's phone ring and picked it up. "Yasuke Matsuda's Office, his soon-to-be-fiancee speaking."

"Ooooh...you're Enoshima, yes?" Nagito's voice asked as she blanched a bit in surprise, nearly dropping the phone.

"Y-You're that weirdo from the assembly day! Komaeda!" She then put the phone on speaker as Yasuke woke up. "What's going on, hopeboy?"

"...Well, I came to see if Yasuke was here early and now I am being held up by my shirt collar by a young man with two different colored eyes...and I do mean being 'held up'. He's holding me a good few inches off the ground." Nagito explained sheepishly.

"..." The two quickly got ready after hanging up and went out, Junko putting on a flattering but more conservative uniform as they headed out, her bunny-styled hair pin keeping one of her pigtails up as they went to the Neurology lab.

Inside of the room they saw Nagito was being lifted in the air, a sheepish smile on his face as he waved as the other patient was holding him up, his right eye a glimmering red while his left was a shining gold.

Hajime Hinata saw the two that came in and dropped Nagito, who yelped out in surprise at the sudden drop as he looks at them with extreme caution though he looked very tired. "Where...am I? Who am I?"

"Your name is Hajime Hinata. You're at Hope's Peak Academy, the Neurologist lab to be exact." Yasuke explained slowly, as Junko just sighed in apprehension.

"Ah great, he's got brain damage…those scientists must've really screwed him up…" Junko sighed, shaking her head a bit.

"Brain Damage…?" Hajime asked himself in confusion. "What...happened to me?"

"You signed up for something that would have made you the 'Ultimate Hope' or some nonsense…" Yasuke said with a small sigh. "Likely taking advantage of the prestige Hope's Peak has, they moved you from the Reserve Course to that to do tests."

"Tests...yeah, sounds like I was desperate…" Hajime said simply, rubbing his chin in thought. "So...what now then? Do I just go back to the Reserve Course?"

Yasuke crossed his arms before looking at Nagito, who was giving the other young man a small frown of disapproval. "At the least...you'd be put into one of our courses to keep an eye on you. Likely Class 77, so you'd either end up in my class or in B."

"Why not go in B? They could use someone with an even head from what I've heard." Junko said with a shrug, as Nagito got up at this.

"Hold on, how come my class has to be left with this guy?" Nagito asked in slight annoyance, as Hajime gave a small red-and-gold glare of annoyance.

"Now now boys...you are gonna get along, right?" Junko asked, a cold glare on her face...with her red eyes it was actually more intimidating. The two felt a bit icy from that glare, even Hajime looked unnerved and he was rather calm about all of this so far.

'...It's actually kinda hot, how is that possible?' Yasuke thought, looking at her calmly as he sighs a bit, "Also Komaeda...what were you doing here so early?"

"Oh." nagito gave a sheepish chuckle as he says, "Um...I'm here for my prescriptions. Then I ran into Hinata here and...well, yeah." Nagito gave a small shrug as he adds, "Just my luck…"

'No, your 'luck' usually ends with something blowing up.' Yasuke thought to himself as he sighs a bit. "Okay...here." He then went to a shelf and got some pills into a bottle, nodding as he makes sure to get the right amount in. He then tosses the bottle to Nagito, who caught it without even looking.

"Kimura didn't help you make these, right? She and I...are kind of in an awkward spot." Nagito admitted as Yasuke just shook his head, making him sigh a bit in relief as he headed out. "And Hajime...see you in class when you're better." He gave a nonchalant wave to him as he went along.

'...That guy...makes me wary.' Hajime thought with a small frown. He then sighs a bit as he asks, "So...what now then?"

"I suggest rest for now. Breakfast should be arriving soon." Yasuke said with a small nod as he helped Hajime back to the bed. "Now just stay in this room."

The couple then left as a nurse came by with food, nodding to Yasuke and Junko as she made her way inside. "Speaking of Breakfast, I'm starving. Lets get something to eat." Junko said with a smile as Yasuke nods, chuckling a bit as he followed after her.

(Hope's Peak Cafeteria)

A whole lot of Ultimate Students ate their breakfast during the time off, enjoying the food that Teruteru Hanamura and the school staff were cooking up for them. Makoto looked around with a tray, Sayaka right behind him with her own. All of them were given their uniforms at this point; the men mostly wore a dark brown jacket over a white button up, brown slacks and black shoes. Makoto's wore his with a red tie. Meanwhile the girls like Maizono wore a similar brown uniform but with a black skirt and a small red ribbon of some kind.

"Yo! Naegi, Maizono! Over here!" They heard Leon call out to them as they saw the rest of their class, sans Mukuro and Junko, at a table as they came over. All of them wore a variation on the uniform; Leon for example had his white jacket with his uniform wrapped around his waist, Celestia's had a more gothic look to it and Sakura wore her's open to reveal a white tank top under it. Even Hifumi wore his normal arrow-based tie with his uniform.

Celestia gave a smile towards Kirumi Tojo, a gray-haired woman with a spider-esque maid uniform, who gave her a cup of tea. "Thank you, Miss Tojo." Celestia said with a polite tone.

"I coulda made the tea for yo, Miss Ludenberg…" Hifumi said sadly, his face downcast as she just pats his shoulder reassuringly.

"Miss Tojo was just so polite in asking, I couldn't refuse her." Celestia said with a smile as she took a sip and nods to Kirumi. "Thank you, dear. You may go back to your class. I have no more requests at this time."

"Of course." Kirumi said with a small smile, giving a bow before going over to where Kaede's class was sitting.

"Man, she's polite." Yasahiro said with a small chuckle. "Guess that's the Ultimate Maid for ya, huh?"

"Indeed." Byakuya said with a small tone of agreement, reading a book as he took a piece of cooked salmon and rice and took a bit into it after dipping it into some sauce. "And while I am not a fan of such common fares, I will admit that the Ultimate Cook's palette is refined enough to translate it into something more to my tastes."

"T-To bad he's almost a big of a pervert as Yamada…" Toko muttered to herself, nervously looking around as she wrote a manuscript on a notebook. Makoto and Sayaka sat in between Asahina and Leon.

"So, we are almost mostly here. All that is missing is Ikusaba and Enoshima." Ishimaru said, taking a sip of some milk from a carton. Mondo nods, taking a bite out of a fried egg dish he had gotten.

"Sorry I'm late...just had to pick up my own breakfast." A voice said calmly as they turned to see Mukuro had just arrived, holding a small box. IT didn't look like a bento, it looked more...plain in comparison as she sat down in one of the open seats.

"Is that rations?" Chihiro asked curiously, as she was the one sitting next to Mukuro.

"This ain't a fuckin' warzone, Ikusaba. You can eat some of the food Hanamura made if you wanted." Mondo pointed out, as she just gave a small frown in response.

"...I just like rations is all. Plus...it's rather nostalgic of my times with the militant group I was with." Mukuro said with a small scowl.

"Hey, it's okay." Makoto reassured her with a smile. "I mean, we all like things that remind us of happier times, right?"

"...Yes, happier." Mukuro said with a nod as she looks around curiously. "Wonder where Junko is…she texted me to meet with her and Yasuke here..."

"Ah yes, she is your sister. I wouldn't be surprised you would be concerned for her." Hifumi said with a small nod. "TAke it from someone with a rather rowdy sister myself, siblings can be quite a handful."

"Oh I don't doubt that." Asahina said with a small chuckle, eating a donut hole with a smile. "My little brotha is sooo annoyin sometimes." she mumbled out with the donut still in her mouth before swallowing. "Still love the little stinker though."

Mondo seemed to be stiffening slightly at the mention of siblings, but shook it off after a bit. Leon just gave a sigh as he says, "At least you don't have a cousin who seems obsessed with ya…I care for her, but being here should at least give me some breathing room."

"As a only child, I Can only imagine what you go through though, Mukuro…" Sakura said with a small nod of respect towards the soldier, who just gave a curt nod.

"Trust me...I'd do anything for my sister...as long as she's happy, I'll be happy." Mukuro said with a reassuring tone, though something was kind of off about it.

"Hphm...I don't get you commoners...showing concern for these siblings. Aren't most siblings quarreling over minute thing?" Byakuya said with a small frown.

"...I take it you got siblings too, huh Togami?" Makoto said sheepishly. "Though on the quarreling thing...I mean sometimes Komaru and I argue about a favorite episode to an anime we watched-" That got Hifumi's eyes to glimmer a bit, as if catching that detail. "But we don't have big fights."

"Heh...lets just say me and my 16 other siblings don't have that luxury. The only one I can at least tolerate is my sister, Shinobu." Byakuya said with a small chuckle, sipping his tea. That almost made Celestia cough up her tea in shock at that, while Kyoko glanced at him in slight surprise at that admission. The others just stared in shock at that as well.

"14 siblings?! Does your dad believe in cold showers or is that too poor for his blood?" A voice asked as the 15 of them turned to see Junko...with red hair?

"Junko?" Mukuro asked in slight surprise at the sight of her sister with her natural hair and eye color, as Yasuke gave them a small nod.

"So you're Class 78, huh?" Yasuke asked as he noticed Makoto and frowned. "Oh yeah...I remember you. You're the pipsqueak I ran into earlier in the week."

"Y-Yeah, Sorry about that." Makoto said sheepishly. He looks at Junko and says, "Though nice look Enoshima."

"Heh, trying to flirt with the Ultimate Model, eh? Gotta have some brass ones to try that when my boyfriend is right here, herbivore." Junko teased, giving a wink as Yasuke gave a scowl of annoyance towards Makoto. Said Luckster felt his blood turn to ice under the glare.

"Hey, don't tease him." Sayaka said in annoyance as Junko just gave a scowl in response. But before the two could come to blows, Makoto quickly got up.

"Hey, hey! Easy now, girls! Like Gozu-Sensei said, we're all gotta be with each other for 3 years, so we may as well try to get along." Makoto said quickly, making sure the two didn't come to blows over him. Sayaka frowned, but sat back down with a small frown. Junko shrugs as Yasuke swiped a chair from behind him, causing a student to yell i protest as he sat down next to where Mukuro was, with Junko sitting next to her.

"So, you kids gonna behave yourselves or do I have to worry about someone crashing a motorcycle through the wall? Or ANOTHER fight-happy harpy smashing the school? Or maybe someone hacking into the school's systems?" Yasuke asked bluntly, his arms crossed.

"Hey come on, man. We just got here. We're not planning to cause any trouble." Leon said with a small annoyed look, as Kyoko gave him a frown.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't jump to conclusions on us based on your own peers from last year." Kyoko said simply, frowning a bit.

Yasuke shrugs as he says, "Just saying...I had to deal with those headaches all last year." He motions to someone who seemed to be a small child trying to look up a Akane's skirt, but was suddenly kicked away by Nekomaru.

"Piss off, Kamishiro!" Fuyuhiko said in annoyance as Nekomaru just smirked a bit at the level of the kick. "Worse than HAnamura…"

"..." The others just stared at the small child-like kid got sent flying through the air, their eyes showing different degrees of surprise at this. A woman who was wearing a blue attire just casually ducked as she was typing away at a laptop, the young man groaning.

"...I can now see where the concern is coming from." Mukuro blankly pointed out, slightly annoyed herself.

Just then the iar in the cafeteria changed as Junko looked up curiously as Soshun walked in, following by 13 others. They all had varying looks to them; one had a hoodie styled after a rabbit and heterochromia, another had stuffed animals in his pockets, and one was a large man with a star-shaped haircut. But all 14 of them had a bit of an aura to them.

"Who might they be?" Togami asked curiously as Yasuke just shrugs a bit, sighing.

"The Student Council." Yasuke said calmly as he looks at them. "The guy in the front is actually the only person here I can call a friend; Soshun Murasame. He's the Ultimate Student council President. He came in as Ultimate Prosecutor though. Youngest lawyer in Japan. His partner is the chubby one, Daiki Kubo the Ultimate Paralegal."

"And the rest?" Asked Leon curiously as he looks at a few of them. "The girls are definitely cute though…" He had a small smirk on his face as Sayaka rolled her eyes.

"Lets see…" Yasuke tapped his chin as he points to the short girl with the bunny hoodie. "That girl there is Aiko Umesama, the Ultimate Babysitter. She's good with kids because she looks like one. Next to her is Asukasei Hino, the Ultimate Librarian. He's their organizer along with Karen Kisaragi, the Ultimate Consultant."

Asahina looked and saw a blonde haired young man walking around, looking bored. "Hey, I saw him in a sports magazine; Shoji Yoko, Ultimate Football Player."

"Indeed...and that couple in a romantic embrace? I recognize them anywhere; Taro Kurosaki, the Ultimate poet and his muse, the Ultimate Classical Musician Tsukasa Kamii. My family actually went to one of her recitals." Celestia said with a small nod, smiling a bit.

"The others are kinda less noteworthy; Sosuke Ichino is the Ultimate Architect, he can build and design just about any kind of building. The pink haired girl is Kiriko Nishizawa, the Ultimate Theatre Student. Been in almost every play this school has produced." Yasuke said flatly, looking at those two as he gave Sosuke a flat stare.

"Hmm...I'm assuming the big guy is their body guard then?" Sakura asked calmly, looking at the large man with trepidation, likely not trusting him.

"That's Tomohiko Goryoku. He's not their body guard, he's the Ultimate Bouncer. Someone else is the ultimate bodyguard." Yasuke said calmly. "Isshiki Madarai."

"What's the others?" asked Leon asked as Makoto looked at the group going to their own table near the front of the cafeteria.

"The others aren't anything noteworthy; Kotomi Ikuta is the Ultimate Marketer, so that at least makes her a useful VIce President. The others...kind of have boring talents I'll admit." Yasuke shrugs a bit. "Ryota Someya is a toy maker and Suzuko Kashiki is a wood carver. They're kinda the lame ones in that group."

Junko was looking over all of this as she ate as well, though it seemed her eyes were reading everything around her after finishing up. 'Mmm...not enough despair...gotta keep my brain in check so I don't draw too much attention to myself…' she thought to herself as she got an idea. "Yasuke, Muku. Lets go to the store after we're done." Yasuke and Mukuro looked confused at this but shrugs as they followed after her.

"See you guys!" Makoto said, giving a friendly wave as they left. Junko and Yasuke just waved with their backs to them while Mukuro turned around for a second to give a small wave before walking ahead, trying to keep her emotions in check. She wasn't used to this.

Leon 'tched' a bit as he asks, "How the hell did he end up getting with the Ultimate Model? You'd think most girls would avoid assholes like that." He noticed the looks and asks, "What? I've seen the types like him before; think they're super cool, so they can talk down to people just because they're smart."

"You're just jealous cause you're lazy." Toko muttered at this as Bandai walked by, giving them a friendly smile.

"Now now, kiddos. It's okay. After all, a watched pot only bubbles if one applies the right amount of heart into it." BAndai said, as everyone just grew confused but just stayed quiet, not sure how to respond to that. "Don't think too hard on it, I just like making proverbs up. It makes things interesting."

"Ooooh…" some of the more clueless members of the class said in realization while the calmer of them just gave sighs, unaware of a pair of serpent-like eyes gazing towards Makoto, a small leer forming on it's face.

At the school store, Mukuro looked around calmly as Junko quickly got a black and white notebook and some tabs, nodding as she smirked. "This should be good!" Junko said with a smile as she paid for the notebook from the clerk, who gave a nod.

Yasuke looked at it curiously and asks, "So what's this notebook for?" Junko looked up and gave a chuckle.

"My other notebook is filled with other stuff, so this is for school stuff. Mostly notes I'd say." Junko said wtih a shrug. "Got a passage for you as well." Yasuke gave a smile at this as he held her close to him. Mukuro smiled at how close the two were, as they walked along.

"Glad you're enjoying yourself at least...but remember our deal." Yasuke warned as Junko gave a sigh.

"Yeah, yeah...but come on, with you two here, I can at least have something to go with." Junko paused when she realized what she said as did Mukuro, the two looking away awkwardly as it was rare for them to show how much they did care for each other. Yasuke just sighed a bit as the three just kept quiet most of the day, looking around the school.

Unbeknownst to most of them, Gozu was in the Headmaster's office. Bandai arrived shortly after him, sipping his tomato juice from a can. "So, what is going on, sir?" Bandai asked curiously as he threw the empty can away.

"I am aware it is quite early in the year...but Class 77 was able to pick their reps rather quickly. So I want you two to have your classes chose their class representives. They will be the faces of your generation of students. So I hope they choose wisely." Jin said as he handed them each a ballot box. Gozu and Bandai both nod as they took the boxes.

"Any particular reason?" asked Bandai as they turned to see Chisa arriving, a frown on her face as Miaya walked by her.

"Where did the Steering Commitee go?" asked Chisa, her tone firm as Jin looked at her with a calm gaze.

"After Juzo found Hajime, they were arrested after he called the police on what had happened. I have gave my interview with them...but after what happened, I do plan on dealing with the repocussions of what is to come."

(The next day)

At the Freshmen's dorm, a sound of marching is heard as Ishimaru yells out, "Good morning everyone! Let us make haste to class! Come along now!"

"Ugh…" Ryoma from class 79 sighed as he got out of bed reluctantly, coming out as he put his cap over his brown hair.

"Hey asshole, ya mind not screaming? Unless you got a boyfirend or girlfriend, keep it down!" Miu said in annoyance as Kokichi gave an odd look at that. "...What? I don't know his preferences."

Keebo came out of his room, stretching his robotic joints a bit to make sure they weren't malfunctioning as he nods to Kiyotaka. "I hope we did not make you late for class, Ishimaru."

Kiyotaka turned at this as he gave the automaton a smile. "Not at all, Keebo. I am just making sure we are ready for this new day." He gives a hearty laugh as he says, "After all, this school has many things to offer us."

Kaede chuckled a bit as Shuichi came out, yawning a bit as he gave a flat look to the others, "So...which one of uo took my hat?" His dark blue-black hair was on display now, showing off his own thin ahoge.

"...Huh, you're the 7th person I've seen in this school to have one. Is that an important detail?" Tsumugi asked, putting her glasses on after she got out of her room and saw the ahoge on his head.

"Come on, lets just get ready for class gang." Kaede said as her classmates just nod as they went to get dressed, though some were rather reluctant and tired still.

With Ishimaru's own classmates, most of them were already out of their rooms and waiting for him. Leon yawned as he was the last one out of his room, stretching a bit. "Man,it;s a good thing our classroom is a short walk from the dorms…" the baseball player said with a lazy yawn.

"How is someone as lazy as you in baseball of all sports is beyond me at this point." Asahina said with a small shrug, sighing as if giving up at this point as Makoto adjusts his tie awkwardly.

"Man I can never get this on right…" Makoto muttered in annoynace, as Kyoko looked at him with a small sigh. She then came over and readjusted the knot for him, giving him a plain look.

"There. If you need to get it fixed again, just let me know." Kyoko said plainly as Ishimaru arrived and gave them all a big smile.

"Shall we go to our homeroom, classmates?" He said with a smile as he went ahead, as Mukuro looked at her phone and read a text that read 'Was busy with Yasuke last night. Stall for me. K?' with a winky face at the end of it, making Mukuro sigh a bit as they headed towards the classroom, all 15 of them going inside.

Soon after them, Gozu arrived at about the same time as Junko, who gave a wave to her classmates. Gozu noticed her red hair and gave a small nod. "You look good with red hair." Junko gave a small grin at this as she sat down by them.

"Hey Enoshima, you doing good?" asked Asahina with a big grin to the fashionista. Junko grew curious at this, but did give a smile. Despite her pension for despair, she can't help but admit the girl's energy was infectious.

Junko cleared her throat as she says, "I'm good. Thanks Asahina." The others just watched Gozu set the box down as she asks, "What's that?"

"This is a box for ballots. After an...incident that was discovered on school grounds, the STeering Committee had four of its members removed. To help the students through this time, Bandai and I were asked to get the class representatives for your and the other new batch of students."

"You mean that project with the kid from the Reserve Course, right? Damn...didn't expect this place to pull that kind of crap." Leon muttered as the others nod in agreement.

"Muku and I found the place wide open and came across the kid with my boyfriend...he's being treated by Yasuke right now. But what now then? We got to get a figure head?" asked Junko in confusion.

"Not really. The Class Represenative makes you the voice of your class to the Student Council, your face as it were. You have a choice of anyone in this classroom for whom you think can be a good choice." Gozu said calmly, but then saw Mukuro raise her hand at this. "Yes Ikusaba?"

Mukuro stood up calmly as she says, "While I am not gonna take back what I said before, I am curious on this; Why chose blindly? IF this is so important, why not let someone just volunteer for the position?"

"I agree." Kiyotaka said wtih a small nod. "As someone who was part of the Moral Committee in my last school, I think I can bring something to the table."

Gozu gave a soft nod as he looks around the room, "So Ishimaru wishes to volunteer...anyone else?" Most of the class went quiet at this, but then they saw Sayaka raise her hand.

"I'd like to volunteer someone. I think I know a good class rep." Sayaka said, giving a smile as Gozu looked at her with a tilted head.

"Oh? Do share then, Maizono." Ishimaru looked curious at this as Sayaka...motioned to the person next ot her, Makoto. "Naegi?" the Moral compass looked at this curiously

"Wait, what?" Makoto asked in a slight panic, surprised at being volunteered as the others just shrug, as if rolling along with it as Gozu gave a nod.

'"VEry well then. Between Ishimaru and Naegi, who are you all gonna vote for?" Gozu asked as he sat down calmly as he watched the students each take a piece of paper, some with clear disinterest in this.

Byakuya looked calmly as he looked at the paper in front of him as he saw Sakura, Sayaka, Asahina and Hifumi quickly write their votes down. He looked to the two candidates calmly...and nods with a small smirk as he wrote down a simple response. The five of them put their ballots in, followed by Mondo, Chihiro and Celeste.

"Okay, that should do it." Yasahiro said with a smirk as he puts his in at the same time as Toko, going back to his seat proudly as Gozu raised a brow under his mask.

Mukuro sighed as she mutters, "Lets get this over with…" She quickly wrote down a name after Junko had casted her vote, putting it in at the same time as Leon and Taka. Makoto sighed as he looks at everything...and nods as he puts his vote in last after Kyoko.

He sits down as he waits for it as Gozu unloaded the box and looked it over...and nods. "Interesting...it appears that all but one vote is for Makoto. Guess your luck is working out for you. Or maybe you've done something that has endeared yourself to your fellow students." Gozu said with a chuckle.

"Wait, what?!" Makoto asked in shock, his eyes wide in surprise as Sayaka pats him on the shoulder with a smile. Taka came over and gave him a bow in respect.

"Even though we were rival candidates, I hope you well, Naegi." Taka said with a small smile as Gozu nods at this.

"Now...as for what the rest of the day will entail, I'd recommend making sure everything is organized and before yo head to your next stop, Naegi, I'd talk with the Student Council President. Let them know that you are the new Rep for Class 78." Makoto just nods nervously as Gozu began Home Room officially, allowing the students to either study or do what they wished.

"Hey, I got a great idea for something we can do later today!" ASahina said with a slight excitement in her tone. "I ran into the Ultimate Confectionist yesterday and I asked her if she could make donuts, so we can have a donut party to celebrate Naegi becoming our class rep!"

"Hmm...an indulgence could be fun…" Sakura said to herself, rubbing her chin in thought. Others overheard this and gave nods of approval to this idea or just nonchalant shrugs. Asahina gave a small cheer of excitement as she looks at Junko, who was just writing in her new journal.

"You're coming with, right Enoshima?" asked Asahina with a smile. Junko was about to say something, but saw the glow coming off of the swimmer and just sighed a bit.

"Sure, I'll come." Junko said with a bit of a happy tone, which Mukuro caught was not so honest.

As class came to a close, Makoto gave a sigh as Taka pats him on the shoulder, giving him a smile. "Well, I hope you are gonna do well with the student council."

"Y-Yeah, it's not like it can get any worse than that one incident I was involved in." Makoto said sheepishly as he headed out...leaving his 15 classmates stumped. It took them a collective minute each to fully comprehend his words.

"...An incident? With Naegi?" Sayaka asked in concern, not liking the sound of that as Leon scratched his head.

"What the hell did he get involved in?" Leon looked at the others, who all shared shrugs. "I mean...is it as bad as he's putting out?"

Mukuro frowned as she says, "He wouldn't have mentioned it like that if it was a small detail." They all just went out, unaware of someone following from the shadows. Everyone except Mukuro, who frowned when she felt something off.

Makoto was heading down a hallway, sighing a bit as he mutters, "Why is things usually going to make things weird for me?" He suddenly stopped when he came across a towering figure with a snake-like face. A long tongue lolled out, as Makoto slowly but surely began to turn around but the large man suddenly grabbed him by the back of his shirt and suddenly yanked him into the classroom, making him yelp out in surprise.

"So...you're the new Luckster I've been hearing about, right?" The man hissed out, his long tongue going into his mouth, showing a snake-like grin. "Nice to meet you. You can call me Madarai…"

"O-Okay Madarai, what's this all about?" Makoto asked nervously as he thinks, 'wait isn't this the Student council's body guard?'

"This is about you being a luckster...last year, one caused quite a ruckus." Madarai hissed out softly as he sets Makoto down, looking at him with his narrow gaze. "I'm just making sure you're not gonna cause any trouble. You won't, right my new little friend?" The man asked in a calm tone, making Makoto nervous.

Makoto just quickly nods as he says, "Y-Yeah. I'll make sure to keep out of trouble, sir." Madarai nods as he motions him along as he followed after him til he went around a hall way and saw that he had disappeared. "Huh, where'd he-"

"Oh hey, you're that Naegi guy right?" A voice asked as Kaede came over with a smile. "Guess you got to be Class Rep too, huh? Some creepy guy named Madarai asked me to come this way."

"Wait, how'd he get to you so soon?" Makoto asked sin surprise as they then heard the sound of a video game being played...and saw Madarai arrive with Chiaki. The two just stared in shock at this as they pointd to the halls they had both just came from and at Madarai.

"I am very efficient." Madarai said simply as he motions the three along, Chiaki barely looking up from her game. "Be warned though, your three classes are seen as ones to keep an eye on. Given some of the members in them."

"What do you mean?" Makoto asked as they soon came into the room where Soshun and Karen were waiting for them, as Karen got some files out.

"If i am correct, Madarai told you about your class's...problems. Well, I got some information on a few of them. It's incomplete, but…" Karen began as she got a very heavy file out. "These are all the incident reports for just class 77B in general."

Kaede opened it nervously as she says, "Hanamura was involved with an Aphrodisiac incident, Saionji is reported for several accounts of bullying, Tsumiki has public indecency...what's this about blowing up walls!?" she looked very shocked at this.

"The second floor's menroom in the old building are still being rebuilt from that…" Soshun groaned audibly as Makoto looked a bit pale at this. "Anyway, we also have files on incidents with your class miss Akamatsu...including an incident you had involving how you dealt with bullies for giving you insulting nicknames."

"I just don't like being called 'Piano freak'...it was kinda harsh." Kaede said as she crossed her arms, annoyed. "Lets see...Ouma got into a lot ot trouble, Kiyo's incidents in villages and other areas around the world, Chabahira getting into fights with her male classmates, Kaito breaking into the space program...yeah you got us all down packed, especially a long list of things Hoshi did."

"And that's not going into what your class has been involved with, Naegi. I do not misunderstand Kizakura's methods, but with the school being on thin ice with it's reputation, someone needs to maintain some standards." Soshun said calmly, as he looks over class 78's file. "After lal...Yamada was involved with bribery, Ludenberg is part of underground gambling, Hagakure's scamming nature, and that's not going into the situation with Mondo's gang or Ikusaba being a former member of a mercenary cell."

Makoto frowned as he says, "Hey! Don't diss my classmates when they can't stand up for themselves." That made Soshun raise a brow in curiosity. "Look, I understand where yo're coming from, but you can't just judge us on things we did before. If we learn from it and move forward with those lessons, that should be what's important."

"That's a rather naive outlook, Mr. Naegi. At this school, we need to make sure the students do the best of their abilities. If they can't shape up, it may be the end of their time here." Soshun said simply, shrugging a bit. "It's nothing I am a big fan of I'll admit, but we need to keep the rules in check."

"Guess that means we got a lot of work to do then, huh?" Kaede asked with a small frown as Soshun just nods, the Ultimate Student Council President just giving a nod as the three left. Kaede, after getting out of ear shot, gave a frustrated grunt of annoyance. "CAn you BELIEVE that guy!?"

"After meeting Matsuda, I can kinda see how those two ended up being friends." Makoto admitted, rubbing his cheek sheepishly as Chiaki didn't look up from her game. "Uh...Nanami, you are kinda quiet…"

Chiaki then paused her game and pocketed her game device, taking a breath before sighing out. "I can understand your frustration. I was very frustrated when I first became my class's rep. There's gonna be a lot of pressure because of this…" She then gave them a soft smile. "But I can tell you two can handle it. You both seem to have a lot of spark to do your best, even if you may not always know it." NAnami then walked ahead as she smiles at them. "Just keep up the good work."

The two of them smiled as they headed off, unaware that Junko and Mukuro were near by, the former frowning a bit. "Hmm...things are gonna be even more difficult if I find a way to continue the plan...but for now we just have to wait." Mukuro nods as she sighs a bit. "What?"

"Junko...look, I'm just gonna head to that party. See you when you're there, okay?" She gives her sister a smile, as Junko just shrugs nonchalantly as she got one of her other notebooks out; one with the blue prints for the bear robot she had in her room as she was making some adjustments as she followed after her, a small smirk forming on her face as ideas were coming to her.

(At the Neurologist lab)

At about this time, Hajime was looking over at a TV that a staff member set up for him, as he had looked at each DVD that was given to him from the library. He looked at the screen in boredom, as if being able to guess where the plot was. This was somewhat entertaining...but part of him wondered why he was having trouble enjoying himself.

He released a sigh as he says, "What did they do to me…?" He took a sigh, as if thinking back to something. Something feels like it was nagging at the back of his mind...but he couldn't figure out what it was.

End of Chapter 3

Okay, I hope you all enjoyed this one. :) This is gonna be rather chaotic from here on, so if anyone has any ideas for this story at least with some scenarios in mind for future interactions, feel free to let me know. And please Read, Review and Suggest away!


	4. Start of Bonds

Okay, here's the next chapter for this Danganronpa story. This time is more about the bonds that start to form between the classes. At least the ones that have started this year. Could get a little into the bond that class 77B has, but hey, what can ya do. Anyway, thanks again to Starchaser, Novah, Crossfire, Spirit, Lucky Soldier, Wesstr, Lisasunny and others who helped me on this. Spike Chunsoft and Kodaka owns Danganronpa, not me! Enjoy!

Start of the Bonds

(Tokyo, Japan. Hope's Peak Academy, April 7th, 12:34)

The cafeteria was slightly abuzz with the party that was set up at one of the tables. The Ultimates looked curiously as they saw a woman wearing a pink jacket over her brown vest and skirt, a small cap over her pink hair. "Here you go." She said with a smile as she got some boxes of freshly made donuts of all kinds, each of them having kanji that reads _Shokan Kashi._

Asahina's eyes were sparkling. The others just watched in amusement as Makoto soon arrived, seeing his classmates taking a donut for themselves as they all started to relax. "So, we are just gonna have the celebration here?" Makoto asked curiously.

"Yeah, just some fun!" Asahina said with a big grin as Ishimaru made sure a napkin was set to the side neatly. Asahina sat down eagerly.

Mondo and Chihiro soon arrived, carrying a few packs of soda with them. . "Hey, we got the drinks guys." He then set them down while Chihiro set down her own stuff, which was a collection of not just soda, but also bottles of milk and other beverages she had.

"Thank you, Owada, Fujisaki." Sayaka said with a smile at the two as Mondo just gave a sheepish grin while Chihiro bashfully blushed to herself. She then gave a small bow and said , "Thank you for the food." the others followed suit as they soon took a pastry onto their plate and grabbed a beverage. Byakuya gave the drinks a raised brow, taking one with slight hesitation and looked it over.

"...Yes, that's a Soda can, Togami." Leon said with a bit of humor in his tone, sipping from his own drink as Byakuya glared at it . "...You uh...pull the tab? Have you never had a soda before?"

"I have. Just not canned. I mostly drink it from a glass, not a can." Byakuya said, as he tried to figure out which way to open the tab. Sakura, with faint amusement on her face, reached over and opened it for him with little effort. "...Um, thank you?" He then poured it into a glass offered to him so it would be more into his preference.

"You are welcome." Sakura said. Aoi tried to keep herself from giggling, while Junko wrote that down, a smirk hidden under her book.

'Wow...so Mr. Progeny doesn't know how to open a soda can? Bet that rich life must make him a little naive to the outside world.' Junko thought to herself as she wrote.. She just chuckled a bit as she started to read things over, and bit into a donut. .

Sayaka then saw Ruruka with a box of chocolates, humming a bit. "Hey Ando, what's that? Those look nice." The confectioner smiled as she came over and showed them off to them; each of them were bonbons individually wrapped in hand made wrappers.

"They're a special bonbon I made. Want to try it?" Asked Ruruka, smiling in a friendly way ...but before Hifumi could even take one, Sakura put a hand up to stop him, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Good instincts, Ogami…" said Mukuro with a frown, her expression calm. . "I recognize your name...when it's 'special', there's something suspicious on it."

"Yeah, I'd keep away from those. Yasuke told me about her and the one girl with that mask...apparently they used to be friends way back," Junko drawled. Ando growled a bit, clearly annoyed. She grabbed the box and headed back to the kitchen.

"I'll get those other donuts for you." Ruruka said with a tone as sweet as a nightshade berry as she went back inside. Leon blinked a bit.

"...Why do I feel like we just dodged a bullet?" he asked as Junko was just relaxing, not really caring about the situation.

'Don't misunderstand, Kuwata. I don't care about you guys, it'd just wouldn't be funny to watch.' Junko thought to herself as she saw Yasuke and Soshun. "Hey Yasuke, Muramasa! Over here!"

"Oh, hey." Soshun said with a smile as he came over, with Yasuke sitting down by his girlfriend.

"So...I've heard through the grapevine that I could talk to some guy named Kizakura to fix up my talent...that true?" Asked Junko and Yasuke raised an eyebrow, but Soshun rubbed his chin.

"Hmm...he is one of the heads of the Talent aspects of this, so it's likely he can help you out with it...though his replacement as homeroom teacher is that housekeeper with the knife skills…" Soshun said as Sakura only gave a very faint chuckle.

"Sounds like someone of interest." Sakura took a small bite of her donut as she met the stares, making her softly rolled her eyes.

Makoto felt the stares as well, and as he looked around, the rest of Class 78 did the same. . They noticed that there were some staring at their table every once and awhile, specifically at the most intimidating person there . "What are they...looking at?"

"If I had to guess...it'd be Ogami." said Byakuya with a frown as Junko gave a glare around the room.

"Hey! Take a picture, it'll last longer!" At Junko's dare, everyone averted their gazes. , She rolled her eyes. "Sheep…" She whispered under her breath in annoyance.

"They're just a bunch of cowards...ignore them." Mukuro advised them as Taka just sighed, shaking his head in disappointment.

"That is just shameful…" Taka said in annoyance as Hina sagged a little in her seat, which made Makoto looked at her with concern.

"We're supposed to be having fun…"

The others felt a bit of pain when they saw their bubbly classmate downtrodden. Even the more pessimistic Toko frowned a little bit at this. Junko took notes on her classmates' feelings with a curious look on her face, enjoying the negative atmosphere.

Taka however saw this as well and slammed his hand on the table, "Who cares for the thoughts of strangers?! We are meant to be here to celebrate our comradery!"

He then raised his soda can in a toast. "A toast to us, Class 78." A few of the others smiled faintly and began to raise their glasses. At a nearby table, Miu Iruma tinkered with some sort of contraption, muttering as she worked.

"Man they're fucking loud…"

Sakura looked towards Makoto and asked , "So, what kind of activities should we expect to see in the future, Makoto? If Gozu suspects us to be doing activities, I assume you'd be involved in making those kinds of choices?"

Makoto rubbed his chin as he says, "Honestly...maybe just exposing each other to things we enjoy? It'd be the easiest...so things like Maizono doing some songs, Fujisaki getting some games for us, Asahina taking us for swimming, stuff like that."

"Hmm...could allow us to give each other feedback to our talents at least." Mukuro said with a small shrug.

"And I can only think of things like Memory games...maybe Fujisaki can make some? She is a programmer." Junko suggested as Chihiro smiled softly at that potential idea, some ideas forming for fun games.

Taka however gave them a confused look as he says, "I do not see the point of this. We are at a school after all, here to develop our talents. Yes our sensei said that we have to go along with each other and I am 110% for that. But...why waste our time with goofing off?"

Makoto looked at Kiyotaka. "Well Ishimaru...it's a way for us to bond. You know, get to know each other better, figure out our likes and dislikes... in a way, study each other and ways we can get closer."

Makoto's response was innocent enough, but Kiyotaka seemed blindsighted by those simple words. "I-I-Wh…" he whispered out, his eyes distant. Hina and Chihiro shared a confused glance, the short programmer sipping her soda through a straw.

"...Is he broken?" Junko asked in confusion as Hifumi waved a hand in front of his eyes. Yasuke just gave a shrug of bewilderment as Makoto grew concerned. He bravely went over to the shell shocked man, slightly shaking his arm.

"Uh...Ishimaru?" At that, Kiyotaka slapped his fist into his palm in a hammering style as if to say 'Of course!' The others looked bewildered at the look of pure realization on his face.

"That was it! For once I was blind, now I can see!" Kiyotaka just chuckled heartily as the others only grew more confused. "You were a wise choice for the others to vote for, Naegi." He gave the luckster a happy pat on the shoulder, confusing him greatly.

"Um…" Makoto looked to Kyoko and Leon, the latter just shrugging in contrast to the stoic raised brow. "Thank you…?"

"It is I who should thank you." Kiyotaka reassured as he had calmed down, taking a bite from a donut. "It's just...growing up, I never saw the point of those kind of activities. But now those short conversations I've had with peers are in a new light. I need to actually experience these things."

"Ooh, so you'd be interested in a mahjong game then? Perhaps a game of cards." Celeste coyly suggested, smiling with a dangerous sweetness .

"I think I know a few mangas you may enjoy. I see you as a historical inspired sort." Hifumi suggested with a smile. Mondo scoffed.

Leon gestured around the room and suggested, "Dude, just calm down a bit. But if ya want, we could do a movie thing at the AV room later? Naegi can get us permission." Sayaka nodded while Toko gave a glare.

"W-why are you dictating what we do?" She hissed out as Makoto yelped in surprise. "N-Naegi is the president, isn't it? S-Shouldn't he be playing leader instead of just following along with what some d-dumb jock is suggesting?"

"Hey, I'm not a dumb jock, you little-" Before an argument could start, Kyoko intervened, grabbing both their shoulders and forcing them back into their chairs with an annoyed huff. .

"Sit." She said, her blunt and icy tone making the two sit straight nervously. Sayaka couldn't help but giggle slightly at how easily she got them to stop arguing.

"Think it could be later tonight?" Mondo asked, shrugging a bit. "Got a meeting with Gekkogahara...something about some 'psyche evaluation' crap."

"I'd think you should show a little more respect to her. Her work is a big step up." a shy sounding voice said, her voice kind of silent. Mondo turned at this to see a pale young woman with a black mask covering her mouth and wild-looking white-silver hair that covers her left eye. Her attire was a gray suit with a skirt, with black linings that make up a block-style design with a Hope's Peak badge on her right side of her jacket.

"You work here, miss?" Asked Asahina curiously, swallowing the donut she had in her mouth as the woman gave a small nod.

"Y-Yes...I'm Kimura Seiko, I'm an intern at the medical branch of the school. I help with researching pharmaceuticals.I was gonna meet some friends for lunch...I had a few friends who were underclassmen of mine when I went here last year." Seiko explained, her eyes looking down.

"Oh, who are you meeting up with?" asked Hifumi curiously ashe was eyeing the cute yet intimidating woman...resulting in an elbow to the gut from Hiro . The overweight young man coughed a bit.

"J-Just some kids from the 77th class. Nothing ma...major…" Her tone suddenly turned hostile as her purple eyes narrowed, something caught her eye. Makoto followed her gaze to the donut boxes. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"...Oh, so _she's_ here…" her voice hissed out, her hair seeming to move by itself from rage.

"...anyone else feel their blood run cold ?" Hiro asked nervously. Sakura noticed the bad blood between the people in question as Junko watched intently. Ruruka narrowed her eyes. The two women stared at each other before they turned around, not speaking at all as they stormed off.

"I'll get your next order up." Ruruka said with slight anger in her tone, slamming the kitchen door shut as Seiko walked over to where Teruteru was in the room.

"Aaaah, Kimura. Good to see you back." The short chef said with a suave smile. "It was a travesty that my classmate caused you grave misfortune...I promise to make up for my part in that, don't worry."

Seiko only sighed as she said , "I know it's not fully your fault, Hanamura. You got tricked...guess I can just kinda relate to that." She followed along with him towards his class' table. Makoto smiled a bit.

"So...Movie later, right? AV Room?" Leon asked with a small smirk. The others nodded eagerly in agreement.

Junko grinned. "I'll have Yasuke here with us. It'd be more fun that go pick the movie, Naegi. When should we meet?"

"Hmm...about 5:50 PM? Give us enough time to do things." Makoto suggested, and they nodded again in response. The party continued , with Yasuke noticing a picture of him in the book. He gave Junko a bemused look and she gave a teasing smile in return.

Mondo gave a small wave as they soon separated to head to their own stuff, with Byakuya and Toko looking to the side as they headed off in their own directions. "You can enjoy your little movie party...I got business to do." Byakuya said calmly to Makoto, who just nodded .

"N-Not go-good with social stuff myself…'sides, you wouldn't want to b-be around me anyway." Toko said with a depressed tone as she headed towards her dorm room, making Makoto look at the two with concern before sighing.

"You okay?" a voice asked as Makoto turned to see Chisa Yukizome, smiling down at him. "I see you kids are gonna be heading somewhere?"

"Y-Yeah, we're gonna be watching a movie at the AV Room if that's okay. My class, Class 78, sensei." Makoto said sheepishly as Chisa's eyes sparkled . The young Luckster was surprised at how happy she looked.

"How wonderful! I hope you all make great memories together while here at Hope's Peak!" She said with a smile so bright that Makoto could swear that he was gonna go blind. "What time is it? I am sure I can get you some good titles depending on who's in that class. Lets see…" She then gets out a folder. "Pop Sensation, Baseball star, programmer…"

'She has a book about the students…?' Makoto thought, staring at the book oddly before he noticed Chiaki coming in. "Oh, hi Nanami."

"Naegi, hey. My class told me you were having a party. Sorry for not coming to say hi, I was in the middle of an intense level in an old platformer I really like to replay." the Gamer gave a smile at her underclassmen, as Chisa mirrored it as she liked seeing students getting along.

"Okay, I think I can sync you with a password so you can use a video streaming thing if you don't want to get a DVD from the library." Chisa offered as Makoto shook his head.

"It's fine, really. Though a few different genres wouldn't be such a bad idea…" Makoto said to himself as Chiaki seemed to have gotten an idea as she got out her phone and began to type. "Um...who are you texting?"

"My friend, Sonia. She's got a few horror movies I think some of your classmates may like. You could use of them?" Chiaki suggested as Makoto gave a nod at this.

"That sounds like a good idea. Tell her to bring one of them to the AV room at about 5:45 please. I'm gonna go to the library to check out any movies there." Makoto gave a wave to them as the two women just smiled at this.

(Toko's Room. 13:45)

Toko was sitting in her room, a few manuscripts sitting in a desk as she was typing on her computer. She took a breath at this, her stress taking a toll on her psyche. Her hand instinctively rubbed her thigh…

Which made her shudder as she felt the scars there, consistent reminders of something she wanted to keep hidden at all costs. She typed something on her computer, as hse had joined a chatroom after overhearing about it from a few upperclassmen. She chose to write her own name on the site, be less of a hassle.

On the screen before her was a penpal she had been spitballing with, under the guise of 'Sayaker531'. On the screen it read, 'Hey Toki, you gonna do something with those classmates you told me about?'

Toko sighed a bit as she types back, 'Why should I? Unlike here, they'll just be judging me by how I look.' which resulted in a sad face emoji in reply. Toko just groaned as she types out, 'Use words like a real person!' that just got a raspberry one in reply.

"I swear this girl is a lot younger than she says she is...I hope I'm not on some sketchy website because of those bimbos…" Toko growled to herself in annoyance, her glasses moving up a bit as she rubbed the bridge of her nose.

That was when she heard a ping from the screen as Sayaker531 says something that got her attention; 'Well, if they want to actually be friends, maybe try to be yourself? You can keep your guard up if you need too. But you're a nice girl, Toki. I'm sure it'll work out.'

Toko let the words sink in as she read it, the light illuminating her glasses as she clenched her fists. She thought back to that party and how everyone acted. They...mostly seemed decent at least to her, so she types in reply, 'Okay. I better get ready for 5:30 then. I'll see you later then. You get back to class.`` That got a thumbs up emoji in response as Toko shut her laptop, taking a breath.

She shivered as she looked at her reflection, which seemed to shift to a double of her with a wild gaze and a snake-like tongue. She shook her head in shock, and her reflection turned back to normal. She took some shaky breath in fear but she steeled herself.

"No...y-you're not coming out." She got up and slammed her hands down, going through her dresser to find something for this. She quickly got what looks like a bottle of liquid medication and poured it into a small spoon before sipping it. "Ugh...this taste disgutsing…but better hope this keeps _her_ away."

(Hope's Peak Library. 14:10)

Makoto got a handful of DVDs, going to the librarian with them. There was a tanned man with a balding head of brown hair and glasses. "Here you go, Naegi." The man said kindly as Makoto gave a smile in return before taking the DVDs with him.

"Thank you, sir." Makoto said with a friendly smile as he put them into his backpack so he can carry them with him. He then noticed Byakuya sitting on a nearby desk, but quickly left as to not aggravate him.

Byakuya took a sigh when he felt his student representative leaving the area and rolled his eyes slightly. "Still as antisocial as ever, hmm little brother?" He looked up to see a young woman with similar blonde hair to him and wearing a blue tie and a ear piece, adjusting her glasses over her sparkling blue eyes.

He gives a sigh as he closes his book and says, "Shinobu, I know you are a secretary, but must you dabble into how I spend my free time?"

"Not just as a secretary, but as your older sister. Even if we only share a father." Shinobu said as she sat down, looking at him from across the way. Byakuya just gave a small grunt. "Look...I know what happened between us was a rather intense ordeal, but you are the winner. You don't need to treat everything like a contest."

"Tch…" He just crossed his arms as he looks to the side as he states coldly, "I don't need the opinion of peasants…"

"...Brother, your classmates include the esteemed daughter of a martial arts family, the granddaughter of one of the highest members of the Detective Library, the grandson of a former prime minister, the leader of the biggest biker gang in Japan, the most popular pop star of all time, and the most popular model of all time. Not exactly 'peasants' even by our standards."

He just sighs as he asks, "So...what? Do I just humor them with these pitiful 'friendship' rituals? We are at this school to make our talents greater, are we not? Why waste our time with this?"

"...You may scoff at it, but I saw it work wonders for that counterpart class from my time here. Class 77B were nothing but a bunch of chaotic and unfocused vagabonds, but their teacher instilled into them some sort of order by getting them to bond. It seemed to work well for them."

Byakuya frowned at this as he thought it over...before giving a sigh as he says, "Fine...I'll see what they have to offer to me when in the long run. If this turns out to be a waste of my time and energy, I am going to personally blame you." He got up at this time and went on ahead, as Shinobu just smiled very faintly...after poking the eyes of a certain short classmate of her's for trying to be sneaky about looking up her skirt at the angle she was sitting.

Unknown to them however, Toko was listening in on this after leaving her own room, squeaking in surprise when Byakuya nearly bumped into her. "O-Oh...uh...you heading t-to that little party the little runt is setting u-up?"

The heir raised a brow at her choice of words but merely nods, "Yes I am. May as well see if this is a total waste of my time or not. You may come with if you wish, just sit far away. You smell quite foul." Toko cringed a tad at the cold words but followed anyway as they soon met up at the AV room, everyone finding a seat as Chihiro was helping set up the DVD player.

"Oh look who decided to show up!" Junko said with a small smirk as Matsuda sat by her and Mukuro, who only grew curious at this as the two sat down; Byakuya finding a seat near Kyoko while Toko hid in the back of the room.

"May as well play along with this to avoid making this a migraine." Byakuya said calmly, as the others just gave smiles, rolled their eyes good naturally or just ignored that comment as they began to watch the fantasy movie that Makoto got out of the library. It was a rather easy night for them, especially as it helped try and solidify them as a class. Gozu walked by the AV room and saw this.

"Heh...good job, Mr. Naegi." said Gozu with a nod, heading off. Walking by a window of the sunset, where Chiaki was sitting by the fountain and playing her handheld game.

"...why do I keep doing this…?" Chiaki asked herself with a sad sigh, looking at her gamegal with a sad expression. "Guess it helps me remember him…' She wiped her left eye to keep any tears from falling as she remembered that the friend she was waiting for hasn't come in the last six months.

She looked up at the sky, as she had this odd feeling that her friend was near by and took a sigh before pausing her game and heading off. Unknown to her, Hajime watched her from the window of the infirmary that lead to the fountain, a small look of guilt on his face...but he wasn't sure why.

But for many in this school, many realized that this could be the start of some crazy adventures from there

End of Prologue

Oooph, man this took awhile for me to do. This was partially due to real life stuff (such as the sad death of my grandfather and a lot of health concerns on my account (nothing life threatening but mostly annoyance stuff)), but from here on now is mostly connected one-shots or the very least character interactions as the main focus in the interaction segments of Talent Development Plan. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this little prologue stuff to set up the rather large cast of potential characters, please let me know if you got any potential interaction ideas or scenarios to put these characters in. Please read, Review and suggest away!


End file.
